How do I love you?
by Joy's Canvas
Summary: Mirai Trunks has only known lost in his time line, but when he is given a chance at life- he takes it. One wish changes his entire world, but can he accept the changes that come with it? R&R
1. Prologue: A wish

**A/N:** So I started this story, and then delete for unforeseen reason. However, I decided that I did like it and want to finish it. So I'm going too, and I should now be able to have the time to do that. I'll have time to make adjustment throughout this story. So, if you've started to read it before- don't worry there will be changes here and there. Anyways, enjoy and review.

* * *

 **Prologue**

A wish

* * *

It started out as just a foolish hope to look forward, too. Only now as he stood before the towering dragon, hope was no longer an urban legend. Dende, of the past time line, had been right about his Namek friend that was sent to another planet incase the very thing that once happened to planet Namek reoccurred- _a backup plan_.

Kutof had been the name of the green alien, and he was eager to accompany Trunks to Earth. He grew restless on the secluded planet, where he trained continuously to be a Guardian. It all felt surreal, even the ride back to the deserted planet earth. There were few words shared between him and the Namek on the long ride, but from what Trunks learnt of the Namek, he was powerful.

Now, standing before the dragon Trunk's wish had escaped him. He wanted to wish everyone back and restore the Earth. However, he couldn't figure how to word the wish. Years of longing to be near loved ones, and regrets of not being strong enough, replayed every day. Yet the solution had never been within his grasp, till now.

True, there were limitations that would hinder him from reviving nearly everyone. For one it had been more than a year since they all died. _How was he to restore Earth?_ Wisdom had been a gift bestowed on him by his mother, but in the very moment it fled him.

A thunderous boom preceded by lightening crackling in the sky, drawing Trunks from his daze. "What is your wish?" bellowed the green scaly, red eye, dragon. Only moments ago the sun was out and the day was beautiful, but now it was completely dark.

"Good friend, maybe you need to go back to where this started" said Kutoff. It had been nearly a half hour that they stood in the very spot, waiting for Trunks to sound his request. All of which was spent with Trunks busily tapping his chin, and eagerly trying to conjure the perfect wish. "You've traveled through an alternate timeline before. Why not through your own time now?" suggested Kutoff his' green hand resting upon Trunks' shoulder, comfortingly.

"Go back?" he whispered. _Could he go back?_ There were indeed no restrictions stopping that from happening. _What would be the effects of such a wish? Wouldn't they just end up back here?_

Trunks' eyes flashed with hatred for the androids that caused all the despair. They came and destroy everything, and everyone he loved and knew. He had obtained his revenge upon returning, but that didn't bring back all the people he loved.

"If you don't hurry, and make the wish I'll kill you" warned the dragon.

Trunks' was blue in the face at the dragon's demand, and glanced over at Kutoff nervously. _What could he wish for?_ What could he say to right the wrong bestowed on the earth? He was tired of being alone, and tired of the rubble that he called home, as a result of the androids' terror.

"Ok! I've got it!" he shouted.

"Well on with it" coaxed the dragon, ready to rest.

"Jeesh! Anyway, I wish that the first day the androids arrived they were defeated! And I remember everything that has happened now, as well as retaining my strength!" Trunks' was certain that would be the best solution to all his problems.

"I don't think-"

"Your wish has been granted" roared the dragon cutting off Kutof's words of warning.

Trunks heard nothing as everything turned pitch black around him, and everything in him gave out. _What had he done?_

 **"Daddy!"**

* * *

A/N: Okay so very short! Yes indeed, but this is only the beginning…anyways I'm going to get the first chapter out by the end of the week. Tell me what you think, and what you expect to happen! Anyways, bye!


	2. Chapter 1 : Making sense of it all

**Chapter One**

 _Try to make sense of it all..._

* * *

"Daddy!"

Trunks' eyes fluttered open at the strangely familiar voice. _Where was he?_ For the first time in years it felt like he was lying on very comfortable bed. _Was he dreaming?_ There was a ceiling! A sweet smell wafted through the room, and now he was very certain he had to be dreaming.

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy says you're missing the most important part of the day" it was the same squeaky voice he heard moments ago.

Against his better judgment he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He felt weak, from what he wasn't certain. Soft tapping drew his attention and for the first time he noticed the little girl standing near the bed end. She had two high pig tails of lilac hair, cat like eyes that reminded of the blood thirsty androids, but he could see the innocence in those rich blue orbs. She was smiling showing off her missing front teeth, her face splashed with brown freckles. _Who was she? And where was her father?_

"Are you looking for your dad?" asked Trunks with concern.

The little girl giggled, grabbing hold of the sheet and trying to pull herself onto the bed. _For the life of Trunks he couldn't understand how he got on the bed, and the room didn't look like the rubbles he was use, too._ "Daddy I think you must have drank that yucky stuff mommy says make adults go crazy, again."

 _Daddy? Was she calling him Daddy?_ He glanced behind him only to be met with solid oak wood and a cream wall. _What was going on?_ "Look kid I think you have me confused with someone else maybe your Dad looks like me" informed Trunks, rationally.

The little girls' brows knitted together, and she was pouting now. "Daddy…you don't love me anymore?" asked the girl in tears.

"What? No…um" Trunks frowned; he hated to see kids cry. Although he had never witness one cry since he traveled back in time and witness his baby self-crying in his mother's arms. "Hey…stop that…don't cry."

The little girl sniffled, rubbing her nose and tears with the back of her hand. She clumsily made her way to Trunks laying her head on his lap, evading his eyes. "Why?"

"Huh? Why what?" he asked.

"Why should I stop crying…you hurt my feelings" she informed.

"I did?"

"Yes you did daddy, and I don't think I love you anymore" she wailed.

"Maybe that is a good idea" he murmured, and suddenly she was crying even louder.

"I want my daddy back!" she screamed.

Trunks was completely shocked, and unprepared. However, he was a very smart guy surely he could think of what to do to make a kid stop crying. He sat awkwardly as the girl thrash in a mad tantrum. "Oh…um…well what would your dad do?"

She ceased her mad fit for a moment to look up at her father. "Well my daddy would say he was my daddy. He buy me lots and lots of candy, and tell mommy that I deserve that new limited Barbie beach dream house, too" she said confidently. It tickled him the way that she whistled between words because of her missing teeth.

"Somehow I think you're tricking me."

She smiled, shaking her head, her eyes large with innocent. "No…mommy said it's not good to do that daddy."

Trunks could certainly see the traits of the briefs in the little girl. _What was happening?_ He was completely at a loss for words. She was his daughter, but how? Just yesterday he had still been a virgin standing before the large dragon… _the wish_!

Trunks gulped. Suddenly he didn't feel so well. _What had he done?_ This was too much to take in! A daughter…he had a daughter, surely he could see the resemblance in features…but all the memories weren't there. All the air was knocked out of him.

"Honey?" another voice, but the woman that turned the corner was the root of all his pain. Blonde hair, blue eyes, one of the main reasons he had made the wish; stood in the door frame. His adrenalin was in full action as he pushed the little girl over rushing to his feet.

Instincts had kicked in and he had the blond hair monstrous android in a death grip. His right hand held her neck, her feet dangling off the floor, her eyes wide with a foreign emotion for her kind- _fear_. He noted she wasn't as strong as he last remembered, but there was certainly strength in her.

She struggled against his hold, trying desperately to claw away his grasp but it was to no avail. "What are you doing here?" he question, his voice filled with venom. He didn't care for the answer; he wanted to reveal the monster that she was.

"Mommy!" shouted the little girl.

A tug from his pants, and more wailing from the girl had been the only reason he let go of the android. She had fallen in a heap on the floor gasping for air, and gripping her neck for comfort. His mind was splitting open as imagines flashed before his eyes…

 _'You can't possible want me….I mean your Trunks Briefs heir to capsule corporation. You could have any girl in the town, heck the world. You don't want me…" cried the blonde hair woman, with her back turned to Trunks._

 _"Why not? I can't stop thinking about you…I know you are the only person that I want…I need" he whispered. He took a few steps forwards._

 _"You're all I have Trunks…since my parents died…you and your family is all I have. You date girls, and within a week you're bored. If things don't work out between us…if you decided it was just a spur of the moment feeling, or that I don't kiss well, or you get tired of living with me…I'll lose everything. You can have any girl" she restated, dolefully._

 _"If that were true than I'd have you…you've been living at capsule corps for years now and I'm still not tired of it…Believe me I've spent years trying to stop feeling anything for you but I can't…I need you" he breathed, now standing deadly close to her. He placed his hands around her waist pulling her back against him, his chin resting on top of her head._

 _"I can't…I'm afraid it won't last" she whispered, dragging in a breath of air._

 _"If you marry me it will" he said, curtly. "Marry me."_

Trunks was panting, fighting with all he could to block out what other foreign memories tried to invade his mind. It couldn't be true; he would never have asked this monster to be his wife. He never wished for this, he glanced down at the woman who still laid on the floor gasping for air, and the little girl trying to comfort her.

He needed to get out; he needed to get far away. The window was wide open, and without a second thought he shot straight through it. There was too much to take in. _What had he become?_ How could he have fallen in love with the woman that once killed everyone he knew…regardless to what happened in this time line, she was a murderer in his heart. She was a heartless murder that he wanted to crush.

Trunks was so consumed with thoughts that he hadn't noticed till hours later that the world was no longer in rubbles. It was apparent that it was fall with all the shedding leaves, and the brisk wind. Everything looked completely new to him, yet he couldn't figure whether it had all been a dream.

Trunks hadn't the slightest clue to where he had flown too, but the moment he felt a familiar ki approaching at a deadly speed he froze in midair. It was the moment that he laid eyes on the black hair of flame the realization of his wish came crashing down in full impact. One of the faces he thought he'd never see again, now stood deadly close. His arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face.

"Dad…" he could have just cried, but he was certain Vegeta wouldn't be to please with that.

"Brat your mother sent me to fetch you, apparently you've lost your mind" spat Vegeta. "I nearly enjoyed hearing your mother telling me about the squabble with you and your wife, for the simple fact they made me wear that hideous Santa suit. However, when she said you nearly kill the woman- I know something certainly had to be wrong."

"Wife?" he said out loud more to himself, but Vegeta heard none the less. Did they all know that he married the woman that killed them?

"Your acting more like a spawn of Kakorrot's… did you just realize you married that android's brat?" inquired Vegeta.

 **YES!** He wanted to shout to the world he had just realized, and it must have been the biggest mistake of his life. However, he didn't think it would be wise to share that with his father at the moment. "I…um…"

"Enough with the babbling, your mother is better with all this talking. I'd rather just give you a good beating, but she was against it" informed Vegeta, and Trunks was blue in the face. "Let's go!"

With no other words Vegeta fly back in the direction he came, and reluctantly Trunks followed. He couldn't believe his ears…his father, and mother was alive. He was so excited that all his thoughts of his blonde hair wife escaped him for the moment.

Within minutes they were at Capsule Corps, it looked just as it had when he visited the other time line. Vegeta directed Trunks to the kitchen, and after grabbing a plate of food he left abruptly. It was the most amazing thing to know he could have more time with his father.

"So there goes my crazy son" interjected Bulma, standing with her hands on her hips. _No wrinkles._ She frowned, her eyebrows hooked together. "Are you going through a midlife crisis?"

"Um, no…" he managed to stammer out under pressure of his blue eyed mother.

"Good, because you've only just turn twenty-six and I hate to think that Marron would have to go through something like that again. So are you just blatantly mad? What would possess you to nearly choke to death your pregnant wife?" she demanded answers with her stern look.

"Marron?...Pregnant…" the words hit him hard, and he felt terrible. Who was Marron and what did she had to do with his wife…his head was throbbing now.

"Earth to trunks, I think that time travel you did messed up your brain. You know good and well that your wife is name Marron, and that she is pregnant. I mean you two told us all the news four weeks ago. What is going on with you?"

 **Marron** …her name was _**Marron**_. He felt like a complete idiot, only he was certain she looked like 18. Not to mention she was pregnant…he would have been equally wicked as 18 and 17 if he had killed her.

"Son! Stay with me now, I swear there must be something going on with you." Bulma grabbed an empty glass and filled it with water, and handed it to Trunks. "Tell me what is going on with you? I'm very worried, and so is you're very disgruntle wife."

 _He was an idiot_. He was a very insolent idiot. How could he explain to her what happened? Wouldn't she think he was completely insane? "I don't know if you'd believe me if I told you."

"Well its better you try and tell me before I come up with my own conclusion. You're not a kid anymore son and I can't run to school and pay off the teachers to not tell others about your alien behaviors. You nearly killed your wife this morning, and she is pretty shaken up not to mention your daughter." Bulma directed him to take a seat, and she took one close by.

Trunks raked his hands through his hair, and with a huff he decided to talk. "What if something terrible happened and you were the only one left out of all of us? What if you made a wish to have everything back, only it doesn't turn out to be what you believed it would be?"

"May I just say that sounds like a very terrible horror movie…" said Bulma, coolly.

"I'm serious…well I made a wish, the only way I could think of that could bring you all back. Only now here we are, and nothing is like I remember."

"Maybe you are going through a midlife crisis…I mean you and Marron did have a baby pretty young. Maybe it was a bit too stressful on you, dear" said Bulma trying to find reason in the madness.

How could he prove it? How could he make her understand that he was not crazy? What had been different? He searched within himself for answers.

"Look honey…Marron was pretty shaken up. She was in tears when I was on the phone with her, and so was Kaylee. Kaylee says that you acted like you weren't her father. Then you tried to strangle Marron to death, and they're both scared this may be a repeat of Baby."

"Baby?" he asked. _Who was that?_

"Remember when we were all pretty much taken over by the sinister clown? It made choices for us, and altered our perceptions. We just don't want anything like that to happen again" informed Bulma.

"I got it…the dragon balls…I made a wish with the dragon balls…oh" he bit the inside of his cheek. That was a stupid way to try and prove a point, because it was Kutoff's dragon balls that he used.

"What about them dear? You do know that it is Kutoff that is filling in for Dende at the moment don't you?" said Bulma.

"Kutoff? Since when had that happened?"

"For months now…remember you were the one that reminded Dende of his long ago friend. Turns up that Kutoff was eager to take over for a few months at a time so Dende could acquire more training or simply have a break!" she answered.

"Wonderful! Mom I just used those dragon balls to make a wish, and I'm sure if you try to locate them you'll see their still in resting state. Where is your dragon ball radar?" he asked, hopeful.

"Look I don't believe trying to avoid the real issues is the best thing to do. You were at home yesterday with your wife, don't you remember?"

"No…and now I can prove my point, please just get the dragon ball radar. What can you lose? All you have to do is turn on the radar and see if it will let you find the dragon balls or not. Please Mom" he pleaded.

Bulma sighed after a moment of staring. She was rather upset that her son was trying to justify his actions with a lie. Although she knew good and well that he was fabricating a story, she couldn't pinpoint why he would lie. Had her son been cheating on Marron? Was he trying to weasel his way out of the marriage? Where they having problems? She couldn't stop all the questions that were surfacing, but she did hope it was none of those possibilities.

"Fine I'll go get it…but when I find that we can go for the dragon balls you'll have to give me the real explanation. I hope you aren't stepping out on your wife, that will be very low, and I'll be pissed! Do you hear me?" she asked, baring her teeth.

"Err..yes…of course…" he nervously answered.

"Good" she huff, standing, she left the room. "He better not become a Yamacha Jr….I've taught him better."

Silently Trunks prayed that his plan would help his defense, if not he would be dead meat. After a few minutes his mother remerged the small radar in hand, she took a seat. "Now are you certain you want me to do this? Don't you think it's better to tell the truth? I mean if you're having doubts its natural you know?"

"Mom, I'm certain just turn it on…I'm sticking to my story" he exclaimed.

Bulma shook her head in disbelief, but as stated she turned on the radar. She was bewildered as she glanced down at the radar, she glanced back up to her son in disbelief.

"How could you, son?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, so thanks for your review. The changes will start next chapter and I will tell you the ages of everyone, too. I don't want to say now, because I don't want you to know the other character I'm going to added into the story, yet. So there wasn't much difference in this chapter, because there didn't need to be.

 **Writer'sFantasy:** I'm glad you like it! -.- You will know soon enough why Trunks wanted to keep his prior knowledge, in future chapters. I lost a lot of the chapters I made previously before. So much will be different, and I'll be adding a different character in. Hope it lives up to what your expecting!

 **Tiffany7898:** You will soon the changes pretty soon, in fact starting the next chapter. A few things are going to be the same. Just let me know what you think of the changes when I get there. Its going to bring a little more drama, but there will be more fluff, too. I can't wait for that part- because I like fluff more than drama. Ha, Ha


	3. Chapter 2: A new mate?

**A/N: So, Everyone. I'm listing the ages of the characters in this story below. I've tweaked it little. I've done that purposely to make the changes work. Also, to bring you up to speed, but of course it will be mentioned in the story itself. Trunks was at the age of twenty- eight when he made the wish. At around 23/24 he fought the cell from his time-line and won, and that is me taking it from the DBZ show. Add in time for him to go searching for Kutoff, and bam you have your twenty-eight year old Trunks. I'm basically repeating a lot of stuff. Anyways, thanks for the reviews.**

 **Character Age:**

Marron: 21 Trunks: 26 Pan: 17 Bra: 16 Goten: 25 Kaylee: 4

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

A second mate?

* * *

Bulma feigned a smile, as she allowed Gohan, Videl, and Pan inside. "I'm so grateful for you all coming over so, quickly."

"If we could have gotten here any faster we would have" said Videl, sweetly. "I can't imagine what you're going through."

"Is Trunks, okay?" inquired Pan.

"Physically yes, and my father is finishing up some test. Come in" urged Bulma. She led the way down the halls of Capsule Corps to the large living room where the rest of the Z-gang were, all save Marron and Bura. As they finally made it to the living room Dr. Briefs bent the corner, with a clipboard in hand. "You're done? What did you find?"

Dr. Briefs mirrored Bulma's smile, as he made his way to a vacant chair. His little black cat climbed along his shoulder, purring in excitement.

Goku sat on the couch directly across from Dr. Breifs, ChiChi on his right, and Goten to his left. Yamacha sat on an arm chair adjacent to them, and Vegeta stood against a wall with his arms crossed. Piccolo stood closest to a window a short distant away from the group, mirroring Vegeta's stance.

Gohan took a seat on a love seat to the right of the couch his parents sat, Videl sat on his left, and Pan to his right. Everyone in the room eyes were focused on the short grey hair Doctor. All eager to know what Dr. Briefs' findings were.

"I have no good way of saying this. I've finished the test. I was extensively particular with the EKG waves. I gave him a cat-scan, and while my genius isn't that of a traditional doctor- but of robotics. I did find some peculiar, engorgement to his temporal bone. At first I believe it to be a neurological cause, but quite frankly it can be an offset of functional causes. It certainly is retrograde-"

"What is this blubbering, old fool saying?" barked Vegeta, agitated.

Dr. Briefs chuckled sheepishly, and his little cat froze as it looked wide eye at Vegeta. Bulma decided it best to translate, because while she knew Vegeta could be slight rude at times, she understood his concern. "I believe my father is trying to say that Trunks may have a form of amnesia. Right?"

"Exactly" squealed Dr. Briefs, with an approving nod.

"So fix it" huffed Vegeta, his arms crossed over his chest.

Dr. Briefs shrunk back into his seat, uneased. "Well it isn't that simple. Amnesia isn't something one can forced to be undone, but is restored with time- or may never be restored."

"So how do you think he got, amnesia?" interjected Gohan.

"It's rather simple. Trunks informed me of the wish he made to the dragon, which seems to equate to that amnesia. He wished to retain his former past memories to our time line. So it seems that with such an overload of memories it quite possible to have been the onset of the amnesia."

"So what does he remember?" asked, Pan.

"Of our past, nothing. Of the past to our timeline prior to the wish, everything" said Dr. Briefs.

"What do you mean? What wish?" chimed in Goku, curiously.

"Well apparently, our past…or we, what we know in ways is a fabrication of a wish. Trunks says he made a wish that changed everything, and the past he remembers is with us all dead. We we're killed every one of us, by the androids" Bulma informed.

Everyone in the room save for Vegeta, Bulma, and Dr. Briefs were shocked at the news. "I don't understand. Goku defeated the androids with ease, and Gohan cell" added ChiChi.

"Yes in our past, which is because of the wish."

"How do you know that's true, Bulma?" probed ChiChi. "What if Trunks is just hallucinating?"

Bulma pulled the dragon radar from her pocket and held it up, and then handed it first to Gohan who she was closest, too. "I checked the dragon ball radar, and the dragon balls are in resting. A wish was made, and Trunks made that wish. It doesn't mean our past isn't real, it just mean we were given, kind of a second chance."

"This is so surreal" exclaimed Videl. "So we could actual not have been here. Oh my, I can't imagine how hard it is for, Trunks."

Bulma feigned another smile, as she pushed back a few strands of her blue hair. "It's like he woke up in a dream, and he can't understand what reality is. He thought Marron was 18, and if it wasn't for Kaylee things could have been bad."

Pan cocked a brow at Bulma's word. _What had she meant?_ "Trunks doesn't remember, Marron?" asked Pan.

"No, he doesn't."

While everyone else in the room was filled with disbelief and compassion, Pan couldn't help but feel a tickle of joy. Trunks didn't remember Marron, and what was better was that he thought she was the very person, that made him have to make such a wish. She tried to bite back the smile, but she couldn't help it.

"Mom? Daddy!" Called Bura, as she turned the corner into the livingroom. "Oh, hey everyone! What's going on in here?" asked Bura, as she entered the crowded living room. She had her hands full with shopping bags, her black Chanel glasses perched on top of her head. She glanced around the room at all the hesitant faces, until she caught sight of Pan. She shot her a questioning look as everyone in the room remained silent.

"You're brother has amnesia" Pan informed.

"What? Mom, is that true?" asked Bura.

"I'm afraid so honey, and it seems like a lot of things are going to be different for a bit. We've just learned a lot of things, but can you do me a favor and call Marron. Can you find out how she is doing? Maybe even drive by and visit her and Kaylee?"

"Of course, but can you tell me what is going on first?"

"Apparently, your brother has made a wish-"

"What is so wrong about that?" interrupted Bura, as she rested her bags on the floor.

"Well his wish was to have our world restored, by having us win the battle against the androids. Which to your brother happened to be a life he has lived in this very time line, and it is a bit confusing, I know. However, it happened. Your brother happens to have only the memories of what happened in that past, before the wish. He knows absolutely nothing about the past we know. So you can imagine him waking up and seeing Marron, and it triggered him to attack her. He thought she was 18" said Bulma, uneased.

Bura felt terrible. She and Marron were best friends, and she could only imagine what her friend was going through. She glanced over to Pan, who didn't look the least bit fazed by the picture painted. In fact Bura almost felt like Pan looked slightly thrilled at her mother's word.

"I'll go and call her now, where is Trunks at?" she questioned.

"He is taking a shower, and he said he'll be down in a short while" informed Dr. Briefs.

"Okay, and is he going home? Marron is going to ask that."

"Tell her that it would be better for him to stay here, and as soon as everything is okay, he'll be home." Bulma sighed, and raked her hand for the umpteenth time through her hair. "Oh, and Bura please don't tell her about the wish, or what exactly set him off. I don't think she can handle that pressure right now."

"Okay." Bura took hold of her bags, and disappeared down the hall.

"This isn't a good thing for the boy" interjected Vegeta. Everyone shifted their gaze to the silent Prince, bewildered.

"What do you mean, Vegeta?"

"He has a bond with the Android's brat. A Saya-Jin bond isn't something to be taken lightly. If he fights his bond with the girl, there won't be much left of him." Vegeta didn't move an inch, and his stoic expression never wavered.

Bulma couldn't handle any more bad news, and this had that kind of headline written all over it. She paced the carpeted floors, everyone watching, her worried display. "Surely, you're wrong. This is our son, you're talking about" said Bulma, her voice cracking.

"No, I'm not, woman. Ask Kakorrot, and he can attest to the unbalance one feels when their mate dies. He has felt it when Boo, crushed his wife. The bond won't be broken on the Saya-Jin's side, but hers'. Which to him will be like her death. Which means he will not be able to function" said Vegeta.

Bulma looked to Goku, hopeful he would ease her mind. However, the twitch of his mouth, and the painful look in his eyes, only deepen her sorrow. It was true. _How could she fix this?_ "What do we need to do to fix this?"

"We can't" said Vegeta, assuredly.

"Can't he mate with someone else? Can he form another bond?" questioned Pan. "I mean not that I'm saying he would, but would that be possible?"

"I've never heard of such a thing" tersely Vegeta spoke.

"Just because you haven't heard of it, doesn't mean it is impossible. I mean I've heard that you didn't believe someone could achieve Super Saya-Jin, and grandpa did. It could be possib-"

"What would that matter?" interjected Bulma, with glowering eyes. "Marron and Trunks are married, and have daughter and a child on the way. That idea isn't something anyone is entertaining, Pan. I think you shouldn't either" tiff Bulma.

Bulma glowering eyes never left Pan. "Bulma, I don't think Pan meant anything wrong in what she was saying. She simply trying to look out for her friend, just as everyone else is" chimed in Videl.

Bulma inhaled a large breath of air, and shifted her gaze to Videl. She rubbed her temples. She knew she was over reacting, but she just couldn't entertain such a solution. She knew her son, and she knew that Marron was the reason he became the man he did. She also knew that both Marron and he loved each other, and her granddaughter would be scarred if her parents split up. She couldn't lose her family, and she was determine to find away.

"Mom?"

Everyone in the room's attention shifted to the door frame where Trunks stood. His hair was damp, and he wore a t-shirt, and cargo pants. He gulped, as he noticed all the eyes in the room directed at him. Quickly he became overwhelm, by both the familiar and the unfamiliar faces.

"Trunks, how long have you been there?" asked Bulma, curiously.

"Not long, I just came down stairs."

"Oh, right. I'm sure this may be overwhelming, but I invited everyone over. I thought it may be good to get reacquainted" she informed, smiling. "Over there is Goku, ChiChi, and Goten" – each waved as Bulma pointed in their directions. "Remember them?"

"ChiChi, Goku, but not Goten…who is he?"

"The youngest of the son's family, and we've been best friend since I can remember. It's okay if you don't remember, though" chirped Goten.

Trunks glanced around the room at the other faces, as his mother continued on. It wasn't until she pointed Gohan out that he drew any interest. "Gohan!" It felt like he was looking at a ghost.

Instantly Gohan stood and pulled Trunks into a hug. They all stared in awe, wondering what had cause the spark in Trunks for the opposite brother. "I can't believe you're alive! Ha, you're alive."

"I am" he said, jubilantly. "I have a family, too."

"You do?" asked Trunks.

Gohan nodded, and pointed to Videl. "Videl is my wife, and Pan my daughter."

Trunks reached out to both of them eager to shake their hands. "Nice to meet, you, both."

To the entire room it felt like an upside mimic of their world. Trunks was the boy standing in front of them, but his entire character was different. While Goten felt slightly bothered by his best friend shrugging him off without a care, he knew he needed to understand. It was that understanding that made him hurt for Marron, he could only wonder she felt like at the moment.

"You were the last of the z-fighters that made it, and you trained me" exclaimed, Trunks. "You're the reason why I'm alive, today."

Gohan stood uncertain of what to say, because he knew in his heart he didn't deserve that honor. He hadn't saved Trunks from the life he was speaking of, but he couldn't say that. "Your welcome, I'm sure you may have had a lot to do with it though."

"Is that what really happened?" chimed in Pan.

Trunks looked down at her brimming with joy, and gave her a hearty nod. "Exactly what happened, he was the best. You have a great father."

Pan returned the smile. "Don't I know it! Say, I know you don't remember me, but we we're good friends."

"I'm sure we had to be" he replied, and shifted his gaze back to Gohan. "This feels too surreal."

Gohan laughed sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Please don't give me so much credit, I'm sure it was nothing too much."

"It meant everything to me, I was just a kid. You were like my big brother, and father all wrapped into one" he said, earnestly.

Gohan's entire features change at his words, as he remembered the way he felt when his father first died and then the second time. It had been a very hard time for him, and his family. He pulled Trunks into another hug, then gave him a comforting nod. "You are truly brave, for doing this. I have to thank you for my life, and my families." There was a silence that fell in the room.

"How about I cook us all something up, and we all stay a little longer" announced ChiChi, ending the fog of silence.

Everyone was happy with the thought of having a cooked meal from ChiChi, because she was the best. However, Bulma wasn't too pleased with everyone staying over. She wanted Trunks to rest, and to have some time to reason with him. However, she knew that would be rude of her to chase them away. "Sounds good, I'll help you."

"Me too" announced Videl, as she stood from her seat.

"Do you feel up to telling us about anything that happened?" inquired, Goku.

"Maybe a little later" said Trunks, apprehensively.

"Sounds good."

Yamacha turned on the television, and Goten joined him in watching a baseball game. Gohan spent time talking with Trunks, and Goku joined the pair. Vegeta peeled away from the crowd to go train, and Piccolo didn't move from his post.

Pan decided to take a seat closer to Trunks. She was interested in hearing all that he had to say, and wanted to show him that she was there for him. Hours had passed by, and finally ChiChi and the other women announced dinner was ready.

Everyone piled into the kitchen to get a plate, and Pan followed behind Trunks closely. It was strange how she finally turned seventeen, and a window of opportunity opened. While she knew some may think she was being selfish, she knew in her heart she was only trying to help the boy she loved.

"So Trunks, do you remember eating my grandma's cooking?" asked Pan.

"Yes, I do. I remember it in both our timeline before the wish, and when I travel to the other time line."

"It's the best, isn't it?" she asked, confidently.

"Yeah it sure is."

Pan took a bite out of chicken leg. "So you traveled back in time in your timeline, too?"

"I did. Did I do that here as well?"

"Yes you did, dear" said Bulma.

"Why?"

"To be honest, I'm not certain why. You said you needed to make sure that the other timeline was able to defeat the androids. In fact you were the reason I even thought to build a time machine. You told me that it was possible, and that it could be very important to do it."- Bulma smile wide, as she reminisced - "You know once I know there is a possibility of something, I have to see it play out. So I made, and you traveled back. Do you remember what happened there?" asked Bulma, curiously.

Trunks shook his head, slowly. "This is all so confusing."

"I know we feel the exact same way" said Bulma. "Don't worry it will all come back to you, with time." Bulma took a bite out of her corn on the cob, her smile never wavering.

Trunks feigned a smile, before breaking their eye contact. Then he glanced around the table at the joyous faces, those conversing, all free of worry and fear, but he was consumed with it. Trunks didn't know whether he wanted to remember anything, especially if it meant remembering falling in love with the enemy.

A small hand over his drew his attention, and he glanced over to the owner, Pan. She smiled sweetly at him, and he found comfort in her care. "Don't worry, I'm here for you." He felt slightly comforted.

"Thanks" he said, sheepishly.

"Don't thank me yet, but I'm going to try and help you. I know this can't be at all easy for you."

Trunks could see the car in her eyes, and it felt good knowing there was someone he could turn, too. He felt that that person could be Pan, after all she was the daughter of his mentor. He could trust her, he hoped. Trunks smiled, and for the moment he pushed away the consequence of his wish. Pan seemed genuine, and maybe she could help him. She did say they were best friend, and no one disagreed to that. _Maybe she could help him, and he was curious to know how._

* * *

A/N: This chapter I just put together so completely fast. Sorry, I know it may not be so juicy- but yeah. Can you guys tell where the drama is coming from? Anyways, please review. I would love to know your thoughts. What do you think Pan is going to do? What do you think Marron will do? I love to hear from you!

 **Writer'sFantasy:** Yup, Yup, he time traveled. However, keep in mind his time line is the only one that changed. Bulma told him a little in this chapter. You'll know what happened soon enough in the other time line. – I kind of confused myself for a moment with that, but I've finally figure it out.

 **Tiffany7898:** They didn't gather the dragon ball, but the new character was added. This chapter I kind of breeze through, sorry. I completely lost the original to this chapter, so I had to piece it together from scratch. I may post the third chapter out today. I'm not certain though. I'm with you on the fluffiness of things.


	4. Chapter 3: The Pull

**A/N: Okay, so thanks for the reviews as always. This is chapter 3, and I just have to say; I like Pan as a character! So don't worry I'm not going to bash her, and don't hate her.** **Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you think. Also, by the way I'm going to start to leave all my author's note at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _The Pull..._

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! I made a smiley face today" shouted Kaylee as she pushed open the house door, rushing inside.

Marron was winded by her daughter's excitement and uncertain of what to say. It had been a week since she had last seen Trunks and though the company of her good friend and sister in law Bura had been wonderful, and the check ups by Goten, she missed Trunks. Although, she didn't know whether it was the hormones that made her miss her husband so terribly much, or just stupidity!

Trunks nearly chocked her to death and he didn't even so much as call her to apologize. Bulma had done all the calling and communication, and her nerves were wearing thin. She was getting tired of all her mother in laws' excuses, and constant requests for understanding. She was a pregnant woman with a very rambunctious daughter that was accustom to being daddy's little girl, to continue with excuses anymore.

"Mommy! Mommy! Did daddy come home?" shouted Kaylee a sheet of paper in her hand, smiling.

"Baby Daddy hasn't come home yet…maybe you can show mommy first?" said Marron softly, resting the large stirring spoon in hand on the counter top.

The little girl frown, her eyes glazed over with sorrow, her lips quivering. "Daddy loves me…he said he'll always love …" she whispered with pain, and it was the look in her eyes that broke Marron's heart. "Daddy lie…I just want to show him my smiley face…he'd want to come home then."

Marron bent down scooping up her crying child in her arms. It was becoming a harder thing to do now with the ever growing demi-sayajin in her womb. She rubbed her daughter's back lovingly. "Don't worry baby…Daddy will be home soon…I promise you."

"No…daddy isn't…he doesn't love me anymore" cried Kaylee. "Tell him I promise I won't trick him again…I don't need the expedition Barbie and Me set…tell him mommy…tell him so he'll love me again."

Shattered had been all her resolve as she heard her daughter's tearful pleads. She turned off the stove top, and then put her daughter down. In that very moment Bura walked in, patting herself dry from the light sprinkle of rain. Marron knew her friend would be completely against what she had in mind, but her child's need came first. Trunks could shut her out, but it wouldn't be acceptable to do that to his daughter.

"Kaylee go and grab your coat, we are going to nana and grandpa's" said Marron. "I forgot your daddy said he wanted me to bring over their right away when you got back!"

"Daddy" the little girl squealed her face lit up like a flashlight. "I'll be right back!"

Marron didn't dare to look in Bura's direction. She grabbed a cloth to help pick up the hot pot full of chicken noodles.

"Marron I don't think that is a good idea to tell her" voiced Bura.

"I don't care; I don't think it is a good idea to have a little girl in tears because her father is busy with whatever or **whoever**. Trunks can ignore me but he won't do that to his daughter I won't allow it" said Marron calmly. She placed the pot into the large black fridge.

" _Whoever_? Marron your hormones must be acting up…you know my brother would never step out on you" informed Bura.

"Look Bura don't try and talk me out of this I've made up my mind. I've been silent long enough; you think giving a man three days isn't good enough? I'm going whether Bulma likes it or not" she spat, passing her stun friend.

"It's raining Marron think about the cold that Kaylee would catch or yourself. Why not wait till tomorrow morning? You can go then…" said Bura.

"No, I'm going now" she reaffirmed, grabbing her jacket off the hook hanger. "Kaylee! Honey hurry before it gets too late" shouted Marron, and she glanced over at Bura. She could hear Kaylee hurrying down the staircase shortly after.

"Come on Marron just cool down and then we will go in the morning" pleaded Bura, as she made her way over to her blonde hair companion.

"Look Bura you can stay here and ride over to capsule corps in the morning if you'll like. Or you can come with me and Kaylee it is up to you, **but Kaylee and I are going tonight**." There was a firmness in Marron's voice that Bura had never witness in all her life, and it worried her.

"Mommy I have my coat, and I put on my rain booths" squealed the little girl her award still in hand. "Auntie Bura did you hear?…daddy wanted to see me…daddy still loves me" sing sung the little girl.

Bura knew that it wasn't a good idea to go home, not yet anyways- but she couldn't stand to see Kaylee in anymore pain. "I heard…I'm sure nana and Grandpa wouldn't mind getting us ice cream, too!"

Marron smiled for the first time that night, and silently she worded 'Thank you' as they hurried out the door and into the capsule car parked outside.

* * *

Bulma smiled as she played yet another video of one of their many cook outs. She had laughed so much she was in tears, and for the first time in days Trunks cracked a smile. It had been like pulling teeth to get Trunks out of his rut, but she was no quitter.

"I remember that day you and Goten had spiked all the punch and nearly everyone woke up with a hangover. You two were quite the pair…I think that was also the night I found you, Goten, and Marron in the tree house. It was so adorable I could tell even than you liked her. I have the evidence, you were holding her like a teddy bear" she laughed. It wasn't until her laughter subsided that she noticed that she had yet again brought up a subject he still wasn't comfortable discussing.

"Maybe he just thought she was food" interjected Pan, as she playfully nudged his arm. She had tried her best to come and visit Trunks as often as she could, and it seemed to do much good. She liked to believe they grew fairly close over the last few days, nearly as close as they had been a few years ago. She leaned against his him, resting her head on his shoulder, despite Bulma's disapproving look.

"I really do-" a knock on the living room arch way caught the attention of everyone in the room. Bulma was wide eye in shock at the soaking Marron in the frame way, holding Kaylee's hand, and Bura next to her. "Marron…Kaylee what are you two doing here?"

Marron was deadly silent, hurt hadn't been the word for how she felt. She had heard the laughter the moment she stepped into the house, and it cut her to the core. She also felt an intangible force press against her chest, crushing her ribs, and nearly depleting of her voice at the sight of Pan so close to Trunks. **She should have known, and should never have come.**

"Nana! Daddy! I made smiley face today! And mommy said that Daddy wanted to see me" she chirped, as she let go of her mother's hand and rushed over to Bulma and Trunks.

Marron felt like an outsider looking in. She could already see what everyone's true motives had been, it was evident in the way that Pan looked at her. The ebony hair teen didn't move an inch, despite Kaylee's advances to her father. Pan sat as if she had been his wife, and that deepen Marron's pain. _Had she been the only one to notice?_

"Is that so sweetheart?" asked Bulma, her eyes never leaving Marron's. She knew that Marron had been hurt by the look on her face, but everything was still so delicate.

"Don't worry Bulma, Trunks, _**Pan**_ …I'll go home" she said barely above a whisper. "I just wanted Kaylee to see her _**father**_ …"

Trunks could feel the aching feeling of anger through his being, and then utter hurt. Strangely, he felt slightly guilty for the pain on Marron's face, but he just couldn't move. _Why had she come?_

"Daddy look at my award" cried Kaylee holding up her paper smugly. Kaylee glanced over to Pan, and frown. "Can I have my daddy? I don't like share." Kaylee squinted her eyes, and tapped her foot.

Bura walked up behind Marron, and heard the tail end of Kaylee's request. She glanced over to her brother, whom she found Pan leaning ever so close to. Bura arched a brow, as she noticed for the first time Pan's behavior. She glanced at Marron with her peripheral vision, hoping that Marron hadn't notice their closeness. However, by the expression on Marron's face she knew she did.

Trunks looked away from Marron for a moment, as he heard his daughter's request. Suddenly, he to notice how close Pan had been, and the disapproving looked Kaylee gave her.

"Of course, Kay" chirped Pan, after Trunks pulled away.

"It's Kaylee" Kaylee correct, smiling innocently.

Marron smiled inwardly at her daughter, she was very sharp around the edges. Yet, she knew the fact that Kaylee said something, didn't change the fact that Trunks' hadn't. _Had they been spending time together?_ She was bombard with hideous thoughts. She needed to leave, but her feet wouldn't move.

"Oh, sorry, Kaylee" repeated Pan.

"Hey, Pan, isn't it time that you leave? I'm sure your dad won't be too happy if you're over here this late" informed Bura.

"No he is actually fine, I told Uncle Goten-"

Bura narrowed her eyes, and gave her a stern look. "I think you need to go home, I got a call a few minutes ago. They were looking for you."

Pan rolled her eyes, huffed, and stood. "Alright than, thanks for relaying the message. Sorry, I can't stay over later"- Pan emphasize stay over, as she stood- Trunks. I know I promised I would, but maybe we can see each other tomorrow."

"It's okay" he said, coolly.

Pan gave Bura a cheeky smile, before she leaned over and gave Trunks a hug. "Goodnight, Kaylee, Bulma, Bura"- she stopped as she reached Marron's side, and glanced over to her- "Good night, Marron."

 _If Marron could have she would have choked Pan, right where she stood._ Instead all she did was feign a smile, and return her goodnight. It was not unusal for them to squabble in fact up to three years ago, both of them fought nearly every other day. However, after Kaylee was born Pan started to come around, and they were beginning to bury the hatchet. Only tonight as she witness Pan's desperate display, she knew that treaty was over.

"Good night, P-."

"Daddy, look at my award" cried Kaylee, waving the paper again, desperate for Trunks' full attention.

Trunks glanced at the paper in Kaylee's hands. It had been like one of the many he seen plastered throughout Bulma's office. "Daddy I won't trick you again" added Kaylee "I promise I won't…will you come home? Mommy wants you home…she is crying…and Auntie Bura said it's no good for bab-"

"Kaylee" hissed Marron, her cheeks flushed.

"What mommy? I'm only telling daddy the truth…won't you come home, daddy" she pleaded, taking his hand and tugging him.

Trunks was no heartless guy, and looking into the eyes of his daughter he felt absolutely shameful. His own daughter was pleading for him to love her.

"Stop that Kaylee…your daddy is very busy. He has business he has to take care of with whatever or ' **whomever** ' he does" said Marron contemptuously.

 _Was she insinuating that he was doing something behind her back?_ Trunks felt like a complete jerk. She was carrying his child; he could see the small mound that she rubbed ever so often. Yet it didn't change the fact that her mother was a murder, and she had the same blood coursing through her. He had lain with the enemy! Although, knowing that he couldn't bring himself to cheat, he had morals.

"Daddy she don't mean it" cried Kaylee.

Bulma felt terrible, and while she wanted to take Kaylee in her arms- she had to let everything play out. She hoped that her son would put aside his vendetta long enough to realize the wonderful life, his wish made for everyone. A little girl could have a very big effect on a father, and boy was she praying that Kaylee could break his tenacity.

"Daddy…"

Trunks could see the hope in the little girl's eyes, his little girl's eyes. He glanced up at Marron who was whispering something to Bura, and then she ready to turn and leave. "Marron" he called, it was foreign till 3 days ago, but so pleasant to say.

Marron stopped. _Oh! What was he trying to say_?

Trunks needed time, maybe years…but at the moment he knew his daughter needed comforting. He also knew that Marron would be his only way of figuring out how to do it. Also he was curious…

"Will you join us?" he asked.

Bulma was completely shocked to hear Trunks request Marron's company. It was a step in the right direction; she only hoped that Marron wasn't too upset to decline.

Marron glanced to Trunks and then to Bulma. It was the hardest thing in the world to feel shut out from the person you loved. She had longed to be near her husband, to feel the comfort of his arms, and his reassuring speeches. She had missed him, she missed Trunks Vegeta Briefs. "Okay" she whispered.

Kaylee was overjoyed, and jumped into Trunks arms. "Oh daddy don't let mommy make you think she is mad…she said she missed you so much" cried the little girl.

"Is that so?" asked Trunks, smiling at the little girl's spunk.

Kaylee nodded triumphantly. "Kaylee…you're absolutely terrible" whined Marron and the little girl stuck out her tongue.

"Up for more family videos?" asked Bulma.

Trunks groan, and Kaylee followed suite. "I think I had enough of those to last a lifetime, mom."

"How about a movie" interjected Bura.

"Oh yea! Movie, movie and ice cream" said Kaylee.

"I highly doubt that ice cream will be a good idea at this time of night" advised Marron, with a stern look to her daughter.

"Oh come on mom, Auntie Bura wants it too" countered Kaylee with large puppy dog eyes. "Daddy tell mommy, you know how to make her do it."

"Kaylee Bulma Briefs…your pushing it" scolded Marron a blush lined her cheeks.

Trunks noticed the innocence of a blush that speckled across the face of the woman, who smelled like jasmine, his _wife_. She didn't look as cold and heartless as 18 had the day they murdered Gohan. Yet, he knew looks were deceiving, he felt the tug of Kaylee pulling his attention.

"Daddy, I love you" whispered the girl through yawns, nuzzling into Trunks chest. It was strange the warmth he felt holding her, and the overwhelming need to protect the little bundle in his lap.

At some point Bura had turned on the movie, and Trunks and Marron sat close by on the love seat. Bulma had sat on the arm chair, and Bura was sprawled out on the floor. Kaylee had fallen asleep the moment the movie was on, clinging to Trunks.

Bura had fallen asleep shortly after, and Bulma followed suite. It had been a comedic film and as much as Trunks enjoyed it, his eyes couldn't help glancing over at the blonde nearby.

"Marron?" he whispered.

Marron glanced over at him with hooded eyes, for the first time since the movie started. "Yes?"

"Did my mother tell you about what happened?" he inquired, instinctively rubbing Kaylee's back.

"A little, not too much" she answered, yawning. Her eyes shifted back to the flashing screen, but it was strange how certain he was that she really wasn't interested in the movie.

"Like what?" he probed, he had better things to ask but fear held him back. He leaned back into the folds of the couch so he could be at closer ears distant of Marron.

"That you're a jerk" she teased. She almost swore she heard him chuckle, for only a second. "You experienced some kind of amnesia…or something to that affect."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry for coming over here unannounced…I just didn't know what to tell Kaylee. I blew up on you, too…I'm sorry for that. Sometimes it's just hard" she whispered.

 _Why was she sorry?_ He had been the one that nearly choked her to death. He had also been the one that never even so much as called to speak to her or Kaylee. Was that the reason he fell in love with her? Was it because she was so kind? Oh how he wished she would do something rude, that way he'd have a defense for his behavior. Marron's nude lips only curled up into a smile, which he had the pleasure of only seeing half of, he was feeling extremely shameful again.

"I'm sorry that I choked you…"

"Do you want a divorce?" It had taken everything in Marron to say it, but she needed to know. She didn't want to beat around the bush; she saw no need for that type of thing.

' _Yes!'_ should have been his quickly spoken answer, it certainly would have been the remedy to the problem. _Wouldn't it?_ Only everything in him was curious to know more about the modest woman next to him, which had the face of a devil.

"No" he answered, he glanced over to her, and she turned to him their pools of blue meeting head on. It was the first time since the morning after he made the wish that he looked into her eyes. Only this time he wasn't staring her down with the look of death, but something foreign to him. There was a desire swelling inside of him, that he fought constantly, but being so close to her made it near impossible to keep at bay.

Marron jumped, giggling, saving them from his thoughts. "I think the baby is just as happy as I am to hear that" said Marron. "Do you want to feel a kick?"

"Yes" he answered. Her soft hands took hold of his and brought them to her belly, and she rested it there. Sure as day he felt a tap from the inside, and it gave him an unknown sense of pride. "Wow, does he do that often?"

Marron nodded, he noted she looked like a child. "Trunks we don't know if it's a boy or girl though" she informed.

"Why?" he asked.

"We wanted it to be a surprise."

"Then maybe if I say it enough times he'll be a boy" he said, with a lopsided grin. _What was he doing?_ He shouldn't be anticipating a life spent with this woman!

"You said the same with Kaylee" she announced. "Look where it got you."

Trunks glanced down at the little girl snuggled tightly to him. "She is beautiful" he managed to find the words. "I never imagine having kids, before."

Marron was giggling again, unconsciously her hand covered Trunks' that remained on her belly. "You said that too…I remember when I first told you about Kaylee. You had this look of terror on your face and then you said"- Marron deepened her voice and mimicked-"Are you sure? How do you know? Can that really happen? Where did it come from?"

Trunks couldn't help but laugh, because it certainly sounded like something he'd say. He glanced over at the still giggling blond at his side, the sight excited him. "I'd known before you even told, but I didn't want to believe it, because you just turned seventeen" he exclaimed, before he even registered what he said.

Marron's laughter subsided and hope erupted inside her at Trunks' words. _He remembered!_ "You remember?"

Trunks was silent now, he too realized, but it stirred anger in him. _How had it happened?_ "I'll take her to one of the rooms." He pulled his hand away from her hold, startling Marron.

Trunks was on his feet and headed towards the hall, before Marron got to her feet. _What had just happened?_ He remembered something, and then instead of being happy he gave her the cold shoulder. _What was going on with him?_ Moments ago he was so close to her, and things were going well, then **he remembered something**. _What was she missing?_

Trunks was nearly out of sight when she rounded the corner; she was nowhere near as fast as he was. Why was he being so impossibly hard to understand? She held the bottom of her slightly protruding tummy as she pushed herself to walk faster. He would certainly owe her a message, and lots of flowers for being such a jerk!

Marron's breath shallow, feet ached, before she had finally made it to the small nursery- Trunks' baby room. The room was dimly lit and he laid Kaylee under a spaceship blanket, she noticed he lingered at her side for a moment. She leaned against the frame of the door for support till her breathing became even.

"Trunks?" she called.

It didn't look like he moved an inch, not even to breath. It was strange being in a room with her best friend and not finding a word to say, but then again this man, was only a fraction of the one she knew. "I think you should go."

"What?" She bellowed, the stir from their sleeping daughter calmed her nerves. "Will you come out here and speak with me? Please. I don't want to wake Kaylee up. Please."

Trunks sat there silently for what seemed hours, but she was certain it had only been minutes, before he complied with her wishes. "Can we go to your old room?" she asked.

Trunks led the way silently, although he didn't know where he was going. It seemed his mind remembered much that he hadn't the slightest clue of, they made it to the room. Marron pressed the door close, and he didn't think that was a good idea at all.

Marron's back was pressed to the brown door, her hands clasped behind her back, and her eyes directed at him. He could feel her eyes piercing through him, and it made him entirely too uncomfortable.

"I'm a big girl, Trunks" she started, a look of fear etched in her eyes. "Tell me what is going on here? Don't I deserve to know what my husband is going through? This is torture to me, having to look at you, and not being close to you, how I'd like."

Marron was talking, but he was fighting with all his might not to entertain her requests. He didn't want to remember anything else that had to do with her at the moment. He needed a breath of air! ' _Couldn't she not move her lips so much?'_ His eyes followed every part of her lips, and he wondered how they felt.

There had been a picture of her in the room he slept in, and it taunted him every second. It awakened every sense in his entire being, and he couldn't control the desire. Trunk's eyes had darted to a scar by her proximal clavicle and he had the oddest urge to press his lips against it.

"Shut up" he yelled, and she jumped. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but he just needed a second to calm his nerve before he did something he didn't want, too.

"You're a complete jerk! How could you say that to me? Didn't you hear anything I said?" She argued, and he was becoming undone at the seams.

 _What was happening to him?_ He felt the overwhelming need to take this girl. The woman that reminded him of a life of turmoil was the woman he desired to do things he once never dreamed of. Trunks was certain she had put a spell on him.

The way the thin white damped fabric, due to the rain, clung to her body, revealed much. How was it possible that she could have such an effect on him? "Don't you hear me, Trunks?" she shouted, but he was slipping away from all conscious thoughts.

Trunks closed the space between him and Marron. He placed a hand against the door on both sides of the startled woman, closing her in. He could both hear and feel every rise and fall of her chest, and it was driving him insane how amazing it felt. He noticed for the first time also how incredibly short she was to him. His face inches from hers', his eyes locked with hers', he could hear her hold her breath.

There was an intangible feeling of necessity to fill the depths of this woman burning within him. Where was all this coming from? He growled, lustfully.

Marron couldn't stop shaking from the look reflected in her husband's eyes. It wasn't like any way he had ever looked at her before and it frightened her. She could feel the growing reminder of his manhood against her protruding tummy, her face flushed. Why was he acting so strange? It was at these moments she wished she understood more about his Saya-jin heritage. "Trunks" she finally found her voice.

"I don't want to talk" he rasped, crushing his lips on hers'.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks again! Tell me what you think? Tell me what you think will happen! Tell me anything, I like to hear from you!

 **Starblosson:** I'm always glad to meet another T&M fan, and I'm glad you like it!

 **Tiffany7898:** Glad you like the change, but that change is only the smallest of all. I think the story may get a little complicated with where I want to take it too, so while I may be updating quickly now- I may run into some bumps. Sorry, in advance. ^.^ That chapter to me felt like the worst thing I EVER wrote, so I'm glad you liked it. Hope you enjoyed this one, too.


	5. Chapter 4 : The animal hungers

**Chapter 5**

 _The animal hungers…_

* * *

There was an intangible feeling of necessity to fill the depths of this woman burning within him. Where was all this coming from? He growled, lustfully.

Marron couldn't stop shaking from the look reflecting in her husband's eyes. It wasn't like any way he had ever looked at her before and it frightened her. She could feel the growing reminder of his manhood against her protruding tummy, her face flushed. _Why was he acting so strange?_ It was at these moments she wished she understood more about his Saya-jin heritage. "Trunks" she finally found her voice.

"I don't want to talk" he rasped, crushing his lips on hers'. Gone was all his self-control at the feel of her lips, his tongue darted across her lips seeking entrance. She gave into his heated requested with parted lips, and he delved inside. Their tongues danced in a heated array, desperate to search every inch of the other.

Gasping for air Marron pulled backed, staring into his eyes. Alarms were going off in her mind at the glazed over eyes of her husband, that reminded her of an animal in heat. "What are you doing? You were just cozying up to Pan earlier, I won't be your toy."

"Pan?" he growled, again. "What does she have to do with anything? You're my mate." Trunks inhaled the sweet aroma of Jasmine in her hair, as he placed a heated kiss on the crease of her ear. "You're who I want, can't you tell?" Trunks' pulled back, his eyes meeting hers'.

Marron couldn't think straight, and Trunks' propinquity was eating away at her resolve. "I don't know" she whispered, discontentedly.

"Let me show you" Trunks whispered, enchantingly.

Marron knew she should have pulled away. Yet, she couldn't withhold herself from him. She missed his smell. She missed his arms. She missed his lips- _gosh_ did she missed his lips.

Trunks pressed his lips against hers' again, this time with more force. Her taste intoxicated him, and every kiss left them gasping for air. He leaned back, his hands on her waist. Her arms ran up the length of his chest, wrapping around his neck, and the moment he felt the fullness of her bosom against him- his hunger grew.

Trunks pushed her back, his hands greedily climbing to the apex of her dress, and in one swift movement he tore it in two. "Trunks" shouted Marron, displeased with her destroyed dress.

Trunks completely ignored her as he kissed her again, hungrily, on the mouth. Then he kissed her jaw, her neck in heated butterfly kisses till his lips fell upon the mark he spotted earlier. Instinctively, he dug his teeth into the healing mark with immense force drawing blood, and startling Marron.

"Trunks!" she cried. "Stop it…that really hurts."

"It's nothing you don't deserve" he snarled.

A hard slap against the pompous face of her husband had been the only noise heard in the room. Marron attempted to push away from his hold, but he tugged her back. There had been the look of pure hatred in his blue eyes, the same look she seen the day he choked her. Immense fear racked her entire being, and she wanted desperately to get away.

"Stop it Trunks, stop it please" she pleaded. "Trunks…you will hurt the baby."

Trunks pulled away from Marron. _What had come over him?_ "I'm sorry" he apologized; it seemed to be the only thing he did with her. Everything in him was completely haywire when it came to this woman. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me."

Marron was too frightened to move, and too upset to listen to his apology- so she stood with as much courage she could muster. It was silent in the room for minutes saved their breathings. Trunks was the first to move, sulkily, he made his way to his bed and sat. Marron watched him with careful eyes, as he slumped over, palming his face.

Marron hated the bond between them at times like these, because she could feel his burden. However, she wasn't in any mood to talk or set things straight. The cold of the room finally reminded her of her soiled dress.

"I'm going to go home" she interrupted the silence. She tugged the material of her dress together in hopes of covering her exposed body, but it did little.

Trunks looked up from his hands to Marron, who stood frozen at his bedroom door. He felt terrible for how he acted; it had been unlike anything he ever done. What was he becoming? He could feel her fear, again. Why was it that he was able to do that? He saw her quivering, most likely from the breeze, spewing from the air conditioner vent above her.

"What? Now? It's late…and it's still raining outside" he added. He stood from the bed, hurrying to his closet, he fished out a t-shirt. Marron hadn't moved an inch when he remerged, and he took his time to get to her, in fear he'd scare her. "Put this on" he instructed.

Marron looked up at him with two orbs filled with utter confusion and pain, and it burnt him to the core. Trunks wanted to make her out to be the terror that destroyed the world, that he once knew, but he found himself becoming that. He turned around to allow her to change into the shirt.

"Will you stay, Marron?" he asked.

"Stay…" she repeated in a daze. She finished buttoning the large shirt; that favored more of a dress on her tiny frame.

"Yes, stay" he repeated.

"I want too…but I'm scared too" she answered truthfully. "Also, I'm so confused. I don't know what to think anymore."

"You're not who I thought you were" he breathed, heavy in thought. Everything he wanted to fabricate about the daughter of the android was proven false with every turn. Not only was she kind, but honest.

"What do you mean? What did you expect me to be?" she inquired.

"I don't know" Trunks replied. He turned around; he could see the confusion etched on her face. He felt a sting to his heart as he remembered just how harsh he had been with her.

"What are you afraid of?" she asked full of concern. It was a slithering feeling that inched up her entire being, and she knew from the unsettling way it sat with her they both felt it.

"You" curtly he answered. His gaze never left hers', nor had his shame.

Two tiny steps forward the tiny blonde took, and with wide open arms she hugged him. Slowly, so not to startle her, his hand snaked around her returning the hug, his chin resting on her head. He could smell the Jasmine, again.

"This is only another challenge we can both win together, just like every other before this one. We have each other" she announced. "As long as you keep it that way, you and I."

It felt very reassuring to hear those words, but that was exactly what he feared. Was he allowed to love this woman without guilt? Didn't he owe it to the life he once knew not to stay with this woman that enticed his entire being? Oh how he wished to settle all the chaos in his mind! But would that ever happen without facing the bones in his closet?

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you all liked it. I'm happy for all the reviews, they really encourage me. This chapter was short, but don't worry the next won't take long to follow. :)

 **Writer'sFantasy:** Soon enough the past of the life with the wish is going to show up more. Also, the time travel will be coming up shortly. I'm glad your friends had a happy resolve, that a pretty tough thing to get over at times with a good ending. Oh, and don't worry Trunks will soon come along with his mood swings.

 **Tiffany7898:** Trunks mood changes has a lot to do with both his amnesia, and bond with, Marron. ^.^ In a few chapters Vegeta is going to go into more details. Yeah, Marron nearly did give into Trunks' seduction… but I didn't think it was appropriate, yet. Also, thanks for your understanding!


	6. Chapter 5: Give me a life line

**Chapter Five**

 _Give me a Life Line_

* * *

Two tiny steps forward the tiny blonde took, and with wide open arms she hugged Trunks. Slowly, so not to startle her, his hand snaked around her returning the hug, his chin resting on her head. He could smell the Jasmine, again.

"This is only another challenge we can both win together, just like every other before this one. We have each other" she announced. "As long as you keep it that way, you and I."

It felt very reassuring to hear those words, but that was exactly what he feared. Was he allowed to love this woman without guilt? Didn't he owe it to the life he once knew not to stay with this woman that enticed his entire being? Oh how he wished to settle all the chaos in his mind! But would that ever happen without facing the bones in his closet?

"I'll stay" Marron interrupted his thoughts, pulling away from his hold. "Only you have to agree to try and make us work. Try to open up to me again, can you do that?"

The light was dim in the room, but still he could see the earnest look in her eyes. Trunks felt the alarms blaring in his mind, and the pounding of his heart. A part of him wanted to push her away and tell her to leave, but another part was curious to know what it would feel like to love her. That part of him wanted to know what joy he had found in her company, and how this fragile woman made him love her.

Marron awoke something in him that no other person had ever done, and he couldn't understand. Sciences, time travel, battles he could analyze and come up with sound data in matter of seconds, but what she did to him he couldn't comprehend. Trunks licked his lips nervously, as he swallowed the thickness that lodge in the back of his throat. _Why was he so bothered?_ Did saying yes to Marron mean, he was murdering his loved ones? No. Did saying yes mean that he turned his back on them? No. Every one of the people he once lost, was alive again. Only they were a fabrication of a wish, their lives were dependent on his wish.

Saying yes to Marron didn't mean he was harming anyone that he loved, but that he had to forgive the androids for what they'd done. He'd have to learn to let go of a past of hatred, and pretend that nothing happened. _Yet, he didn't know if he was ready for that._ How could he give her an answer so easily?

"Why are you fighting me?" sweetly Marron asked, gingerly placing her hand against his cheek. "I'm not asking you to remember everything, only to want to remember us. Kaylee, you"- Marron took hold of Trunks' left hand with her free hand, and guided it to her stomach- "are unborn baby. Trunks will you give us all up so easily?"

"I…I…" Trunks couldn't find the words, his mind was far too busy trying to process her words.

"I'm not trying to convince you, well maybe a little" she laughed. "Honestly, though you have to decide. I can't wait around forever, we have a daughter that needs someone to be there. I've been a mess lately, and I haven't been a good mother. I'm so busy wondering when you're coming home, if you're coming home. Do you want a divorce? Have you found someone else? I can't think straight, I just need to know."

"I can't" he blurted, and instantly she withdrew her hand from his face. "I'm sorry. I don't, I still have things that I need to figure out, and before I say I can. Marron, I don't want you to thin-"

"Don't worry" she interjected. "I understand, I got to go though."

"Marron, please don't…Kaylee is sleeping" he reminded.

Marron choked out a laugh, as she used the back of her hand to wipe away her stray tears. She had tried desperately to hold back the tears, but it was useless. Everything in her felt broken at Trunks' words, as if she was no more than a hollow tree trunk. In her mind Trunks had rejected everything that they were, and it felt like a ki had been shot through her heart. "Ah, yes…how could I forget about, Kaylee."

"Marron."

"Don't, please don't. You need time, and I understand. Only I don't know how much time it is you're looking for. Don't try and feed me along, and say everything will be okay. Don't tell me that you're trying, you don't want us to work. The only reason you're contemplating anything is because of Kaylee, because of the baby. The moment it comes to me theirs an issue, I'm the issue" cried Marron. She struggled to her feet, pushing away Trunks' helping hand. She was embarrassed, wounded, and completely alone in it all.

"Marron, that isn't true" said Trunks, ruefully. "It doesn't…you don't…"

"Please stop, please. Your hurting me, I knew this would happen. I told you it would. One day you'd decide that I wasn't the girl you wanted all along. I should have never listened to you, because now I'm losing everyone. I'm going to stay in my old room, and I'll leave with Kaylee tomorrow. She has school, and I'll give you two weeks. If that isn't enough, I'm not playing this game anymore" she informed, sternly. "There is no reason to fight this, and I won't fight you. If I'm the reason you're hurting so much, I don't want to keep hurting you. I love you too much to do that."

Trunks sat back down on the bed, his eyes downcast at the ground. He felt terrible for the distress and hurt he instilled in Marron, but he didn't feel like acting. He didn't feel like lying to make her stay. He heard her as she walked across the floor, opening his bedroom door, and then saw as streak of light from the hall peeked inside.

"Good night, Trunks" whispered Marron, before she slipped out of the room pulling the door shut.

Trunks couldn't move a muscle, he felt like a monster. He made Marron cry. Yet, again he managed to hurt her. A small piece of him was happy in that notion, but he was beginning to hate that piece of him. Marron was innocent, and caring. Marron was the mother of his children, and his wife. Yet, he was too swept away in a past that no longer existed.

Life had changed with a wish, but he hadn't. Everyone else was swept away in joy, but he was haunted by ghosts. _What did he do wrong?_ Trunks laid back on the bed, and stared blankly up at the ceiling. He wanted his mother to be happy, to have his father again, and now that he had it, he was still haunted. He was still absorbed in the hatred he had for those androids that destroyed everything, and everyone. Now it seemed he was losing himself, and he was becoming the monsters that they were. He didn't look like them, or kill like them, but a piece of him found joy in hurting Marron because of them. _What was he becoming?_

Trunks' laid motionless for hours, as his mind was filled with thoughts, until he finally drifted to sleep. However, even with sleep the nightmares flooded his mind, and tormented his sleep.

* * *

Trunks lingered outside the kindergarten classroom watching as his daughter played with a little girl with dark black hair around her age. She looked happy and without worry, and it made him wonder how her life had been up to this day. She was a very smart girl, able to keep up with the conversation of an adult and according to her teacher- Kaylee kept her on her toes.

"She is amazing isn't she?" asked Bura catching his attention.

"Yeah…she is" he answered. "So I really have a daughter."

"She is the spitting image of Marron saved that head of lilac hair she inherit from you, and all her personality and spun is from you mostly. Mom says that Kaylee reminds her of you completely, and even makes her feel a little bit younger."

"I think I agree with you a bit on her personality she is certainly a Briefs" agreed Trunks.

Bura flashed a smile, and raked her hands through her hair. "Look seeing as how you've somehow displaced your memory, I think I will be nice for a while. Only on the condition when you get everything back that you promise never ever, ever, tell anyone."

"Seems fair enough" he chuckled.

"Good, so let's head home. You don't want to become that parent that stalks their kid do you?"

"No…I suppose I don't" he answered, sheepishly. Bura grabbed his arm and tugged him behind her.

"Listen I don't know everything or pretty anything you've been through. I do know what I heard Dad say, and you're going to put yourself, Marron, Kaylee and the new baby in big trouble if you fight your bond" informed Bura.

"What exactly did he say? And what bond?" inquired Trunks. They had finally made it outside of the school walls, but with a few individuals lingering outside they decided to walk a bit more before flying.

"Wow you have a lot to catch up on brother dear, and I think dad is just the guy to do it. I don't know much about bonding- only that it is a Saya-jin form of love, only it's a lifetime connection. I know it isn't made lightly, and sometimes never even happens for a Saya-Jin. Dad was pretty upset when he found out about you and Marron, he even warned you" informed Bura.

It was a lovely day outside, and the leaves were still shedding. Cars jetted by on the road, and a few teenagers walking on the opposite sidewalk, headed towards the high school.

Everything about this world was foreign to Trunks. A woman was walking hand in hand with her husband, their daughter only a few feet ahead of them. It felt peaceful, something he never experienced even in his childhood. "Daddy and Mom bonded, and Dad says it's a very terrible thing. It's even worse since she is completely human, mom being fragile and all."

"I just don't understand how" he sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"How what?"

"I chose the daughter of the woman that helped destroy everyone I'd ever known. That terrorized the world and killed dad" he vented. "Yet she seems nothing like her, but she looks like her."

Bura froze in placed shocked by her brother's words. She had walked in on the butt end of the entire conversation the other day and no one filled her in completely. It was a hard pilled to swallow, especially when all she knew of Marron and 18 was completely different. "I didn't know…I assume that is why you never knew me or Goten. Daddy died, and Goku as well? I completely understand why you're so troubled."

"Do you?" asked Trunks.

Bura nodded, and looked up to her big brother with a smile. "I don't know exactly how you feel, but I do understand."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"You're asking me? You never ask me!"

Trunks chuckled, at his sister's shock. "Well if I ever do remember how our relationship was, then I'm assuming that I wouldn't want you tell anyone what is transpiring here."

"Oh! Right…of course" smiled Bura. "Well in that case; I'll have to say that I'd tried to find out about the life I chose. I mean you made the wish because you couldn't stand the way things turned out, and you've got another chance. We all have, so why not enjoy it? You may just find out exactly why this life is worth it…you can't hold onto a grudge when something never happened? And from the mouth of Daddy himself 'Embrace the future with no regrets.'"

"I think I need to talk to dad."

"Well we are out of sight of any eyes. So let's take off!" shouted Bura as she burst into the air. Trunks laughed as he followed suit, it was odd to have a sister, but she reminded him of Bulma. "Wait up!"

* * *

Marron groaned pulling the pillow over her head to shield her from the horrid sound of the alarm. Since when had she set an alarm? She hoped that Trunks would wake up and shut it off so she could sleep in a while longer. Only after a few minutes the alarm was still a blaring, she reached behind her patting the bed in hopes of finding her sleeping husband.

 _Where was he?_ She shot straight up her hair sticking up in a unfashion manner, her eyes hooded. She was met with a blue wall, a picture of her, on a small oak wood dresser, and pictures of assorted beaches. _Where was she?_ She yawned, rubbed her eyes. Then as she reached over to cut off the alarm, she stopped as she slowly remembered the previous night.

Marron was in her old room. She glanced down at her figure, to find she was dressed in the large T-shirt Trunks had given her. _So it hadn't been a dream?_ She sighed sorrowfully. Suddenly she remembered the blaring sound of the alarm, and reached over to shut it off. 12:00 PM read the tiny pink digital alarm clock, and Marron panicked!

"Oh goodness! Kaylee is going to be late for school! How could I have over slept?" she shouted, hurrying out of the bed. She rushed down the hall as fast as she could. Nearly to the door that Trunks laid their daughter in the previous night, Bulma rounded the corner.

"Good Morning, Marron" exclaimed Bulma, waving.

"Good Morning" tersely she replied. Truth be told Marron was still hurt by Bulma, but being a mother she understood what her mother in law was trying to do.

"Kaylee is already at school, Trunks and Bura took her." Tension filled the hallway shortly afterwards, and neither knew what to say.

"Ok. Well I'm going to see if there is something I can change into in my old room, and leave" said Marron, turning to leave.

"Wait Marron! Won't you stay for breakfast?"

"Really, I'd rather not… I intruded way to long" said Marron, remorsefully. "I'll pick up Kaylee from school, if you'll let them know."

"Marron I know you're upset with me, and you have every right to be. I just want you to know that I wasn't only keeping things from you for Trunks' sake alone, but you, too. You've been a daughter to me. I raised you pretty much, and I wanted to protect you. Vegeta told everyone about Trunks' condition and how it could have detrimental effects with your bond. I didn't want you to get hurt, honestly." Bulma raked her hands through her blue mane, her eyes never shifting from Marron's. She hoped that Marron would understand.

Marron smiled, and slowly she closed the gap between her and Bulma as she hugged her. "Thank you, I understand. I just don't want to understand. I preferred that you would have told me everything, then nothing really at all. Can you do that in the future?"

"Of course. I'm sorry, Marron." Bulma rubbed Marron's back comfortingly, happy for their compromise. "I'm still here for you whenever you need to talk, please remember that?"

Marron pulled away, and nodded. "Okay, I will. I do know that I'm going to stay away for a little while. Only, Kaylee she wants to see her father. So I'll bring her by when I can, but I won't stay. I won't stay until I know what Trunks want. Is that okay?"

"Of course" said Bulma, sweetly. "Marron, just remember that he is your husband. All this will be over soon, and you guys will have an even stronger marriage. Nothing can change Trunks' love for you, not even him forgetting it. Okay?"

Marron wanted to believe those words, but her conversation with Trunks the previous night told else wise. She feigned a smile, and nodded. She needed to leave, before she started to cry. "I'll call you later."

"Okay, love you" said Bulma, with a smile.

"Love you, too." Marron quickly made her way down the halls back to her old room. After showering and changing, she hurried to the small hover car park outside. With a deep breath of air, she stepped into her car, and glanced back at the dome mansion in her rear view mirror. Everything she once knew was inside that building, and all the joy she had was found there. Yet, now all she could see was the rift it brought between her and her husband. Trunks didn't want to work on their marriage, he wanted to return his parents' home. He wanted to return to the life he once had. _How could she compete?_ She hadn't the slightest clue, because she didn't even know where she went wrong? What had she done to make him hate her, so?

"Oh, Trunks" she whispered into the air. "I hope time is all you really need."

* * *

A/N: Hey! So Again, a completely revised chapter. However, I put in a part from what was suppose to be a completely different chapter. Can you spot it? Which took work. This one focus more on his turmoil, and to show how comes to term with answer in the next chapter. Tell me what you think? How you think things will go next? Did you like it? Anything you have to say, just review!

 **Thanks to all who reviewed, including you** GUEST.

 **Writer'sFantasy:** Trunks turmoil is horrid, and the reason for most of the drama so far. Yeah, I think I made Marron kind of stand up for herself, which I think any one in this situation should. Although, she is pregnant and missing her _honey boo._ I've always felt like Marron would be a strong bold character, but overall sweet – if that makes sense? I wish when their making the new Dragon ball that they actually include her! However, Trunks is soon going to get a grip of his reluctance. :)

 **Mary92:** De nada! Gracias para revision! Te amo!

 **Tiffany7898:** She stay, but not with him! I know, I have Marron completely in tears in every chapters she has been in so far. However, soon enough she will be happy. O.O Hopefully, soon. ( JK)

 **Kenia:** Always great to meet a TXM fan, I love them as a couple! They are so kawaii!


	7. Chapter 6 : Chains of bonding

**Chapter 6**

 _Chains of Bonding…_

* * *

Trunks landed outside of the gravity chamber. His father had been inside training, and he was anxious to find out everything he could about the bond he had with Marron. He had plenty of time to think things through, and now he needed answers. He opened the door, and with a grunt his father was on his feet.

Vegeta wore a scowl on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. It had been the exact way Trunks remembered him when he traveled back to the other time line. Trunks suspected nothing had changed about his father.

"What do you want, boy?" barked Vegeta. The shorter man walked over to corner grabbing a towel and wiping away sweat from his forehead.

Trunks felt just as intimidated as he did the moment he first met his father. However, he was use to the way that Vegeta spoke now. "I want to know about the bond I have with Marron. Err…I guess what I'm really saying is that I need to understand this bond."

"You're an idiot" was all Vegeta spat. Trunks stood his ground, as Vegeta pushed pass him. "Come boy I need something to drink."

Trunks followed Vegeta, silently. There was a pitcher full of lemonade sitting on a patio table just behind the gravity chamber, and three vacant seats adjacent. Vegeta sat and poured a glass, and Trunks took a seat next to him. "I warned you not to mate with her" said Vegeta, breaking the silence. "You two had gone into the hyperbolic time chamber together…you two always had it out for each other. Yet when the two of you came out, I noticed the bond forming, and I warned you. You could have stop it from being completed, after all you had only committed the physical tie of the bond, and only beginning to touch the surface of the mental aspect."

"Why were we in the hyperbolic time chamber together?" asked Trunks.

"What does that matter? If you must know though, you had suggested it. After boo came you told us about the hyperbolic time chamber. You suggested that all able fighters train in there in case of another threat, and we went along with it. Only when you and I were to enter, I found out from Popo that the two of you were already locked inside. I still don't know why to this day you two went in there!"

"How was I to stop the bond from forming?"

"You ask irrelevant questions. You could have stopped the bond if you never completed the mental connection. Only you came to me two weeks after leaving the time chamber, to tell me that she was pregnant. You had completed the bond by then I was certain, because she never spoke to you about the pregnancy. You felt it, and I had no choice in helping you after that. You're not fighting only memories in your head boy, but the bond between the two of you. And that bond will consume you, and depending on what you do it can be fatal."

"How? What could happen?" probed Trunks.

"We don't just turn into a monkey with our tails, but you can become an animal and kill her in heat. Or you can become mentally unstable, you shouldn't fight the bond. You had the option to do it before and you didn't take it, don't try it now." Vegeta swallowed a whole glass of lemonade. He hoped that for once in his life his son would take his counsel.

"There is no way in breaking it?"

"Humans have a thing called divorce to eliminate a marriage; Saya-Jin can't ever eliminate the connection with their mate. There death will be just as if it were yours. Hers' can vanish with time and space, but yours never will" he answered. "There isn't anything else I can say, your choice is up to you."

Trunks couldn't quite wrap his mind around all the new found knowledge. Because not only was he married to Marron, but he was mated to her. How could that have happened? "Wait Bura said that mating doesn't always happen…is that true?"

"It is. In fact when your mother and I formed the bond it was unexpected. Some Saya-jin can't even form the bond with another Saya-Jin, and somehow it happened with a human. It takes a very deep connection for it to be obtained, and that is the reason it can't be broken." Vegeta stood from his chair the glass of lemonade long finished.

"Dad, I bite her the other night. I don't even know why I did it" said Trunks, absentmindedly.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, and huffed out a breath of air. "It's the pull, it will only get worse from here. Everything about her will intensify to you, and it won't stop until you've reclaimed her."

"Reclaim her?" asked Trunks.

"Do I need to spell everything out for you, boy?" roared Vegeta, with knit brows.

Trunks' face turned a deep shade of red, as he realized what his father was inferring. "Why did that happen?"

"The bond. Your connection together isn't as it once was, and instinctively the bond is pulling you to her. If she were Saya-Jin it would be the same pull on her side, but she isn't. All I know of the bonds is the little I seen, or heard from the help. My father never obtained a bond with my mother, nor his father."

Trunks groaned, as he buried his face into his hands. "Why is this thing only affecting me?"

"You're the one with the Saya-Jin blood in your veins, baka!" Vegeta walked back to the vacant seat, and sat again. "It will affect her, too. I've seen the bond between a Saya-Jin and another race. My father had that man tortured to death, and didn't have to lay a finger on him. He went after his mate, and persuaded her that the man found someone else in her place. He caused a rift in there bond at first, and because she didn't know about our bond, she eventual believed him.

That man went crazy, he was like one of those dogs in need of marking territory at first. He would bang his head against the walls day and night, to try and get to the woman that was in the next room over. After that my father had men rape her, and she died. It wasn't the rape that killed her, but the bond. It was the emotions and the tie of the bond that overwhelm her. Then the Saya-Jin went crazy, and eventual died."

Trunks felt his inside turn at his father's words. "How could your father break her, if the bond is so strong?"

"She didn't understand the depth of bonding. Also, my father told her of Saya-Jin's past conquests, but that was enough to give her doubt. The effects of the bond on the woman was the opposite from the Saya-Jin's, it was like she felt the rift. She looked for a space to fill the void of her missing mate. Another man."

Trunks raked his hand through his hair, nervously. _How could he possible fight this bond and win?_ He glanced down at the grass and huffed out a breath of air, again. "How do I look pass all she stands for to me? How could I ever have done that?" he said aloud.

Vegeta stood again from his seat, and turned to leave Trunks to himself, before stopping. "I don't know what happened before and frankly I don't care, your wish changed it. I do know I hated that android for years, and had no trust at all in her. When she died she redeemed it all, and that brat of hers' is like a daughter to me. We've taken care of her for over ten years, and if she could learn to get past their deaths- _you can, too_."

Vegeta's words replayed in Trunks' mind long after he left, simply because he never experience such advice from him before. The Vegeta of the other timeline had been harder on him, this one; his father had somehow become slightly lax. Everyone he spoke to so far seemed much happier and free, something he hadn't experience in all his life.

 _"You're nineteen years old and recently destroyed the two vicious androids that has been running rampant for years terrorizing us. Not to mention you've traveled back in time and changed the outcome of many others' lives. Yet here you are never been kissed and stuck with your mom…go" urged Bulma, raking her hands through her blue and gray peppered hair._

 _"I don't see the point, what if I go and never find this guy Dende was talking about?" scuff Trunks, his hands buried in his pocket._

 _"What if you do? What if there is a possibility to change what's become of our lives…you deserve happiness. I want to know that my son can have all I had and more" cried Bulma. She hurried over to Trunks with a small capsule in hand, and a hopeful smile on her face. "Go and find Kutof and get those dragon balls, and live so we all can."_

 _Bulma pulled Trunks' hand free from his pocket and placed a capsule in his palm. "You've always worked so hard, I just want to know given the chance you were able to live like a normal boy, you took it. So go."_

Trunks could still hear his Bulma's words echoing in his ears. Only now he could also hear her laughter untainted by fear, and see her just as youthful as when he traveled back in time. The world had changed, and maybe he could, too? Maybe he could overcome the cry of betrayal that was screaming within him. If not he would find a way to fix this, if he could find a way to break this bond. He just needed to get his mind together, and the only way he could think of was to go to the source of his entire dilemma.

A vibration followed by a blaring alarm from his pocket caught his attention. Trunks' retrieved his IPHONE and glanced down at the message that lite up his screen.

… _.I miss you…Can we meet for lunch? I think you like to hear, what I have in mind…_

* * *

 **A/N** : So YES I had to put an IPHONE in there for his phone, I'm team IPHONE! (Love my music!) Anyways, so dumb of me….Yes, I know this chapter was very short! Who do you think sent the text message? What do you think will happen? Ooh, can't wait to hear your input! Thanks for all the reviews, and I'll try to have the next chapter out sooner than later. ^_^

 **Writer'sFantasy:** No Marron in this chapter, well this was a pretty short chapter! The chapter after the next one, will have a lot of Trunks' remembering. 0.0 So you will see soon enough, and my big twist will follow that! So stay tune for that.

 **Tiffany7898:** So I hope this chapter gave you more insight on the bond, and still there will be more to come. Vegeta of course doesn't know everything about it. So what he did know he relayed it

 **Rijeayko** : Awww, I completely understand you! Thanks for the review, it boosts me up, seriously! Yeah, Marron and Trunks are very confused in the beginning…some reasons having to do with the bond others with themselves. Hope you keep reading!

 **Guest:** Hi, so why did I name her Kaylee? Well I'll have that in the future chapters…so don't worry. I don't know if you noticed that I also have her middle name as BULMA.


	8. Chapter 7: Kaylee

**Chapter Seven**

 _Kaylee_

* * *

"I'm an idiot, a complete idiot" exclaimed Marron, as she paced the living room floor. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and she wore a pink tank top, with pink and white striped, loose fitting pants. Bura stopped by, after dropping off Kaylee at school with Trunks, to tell Marron the _good news._ Only it boosted Marron's guilt.

"For the last time you aren't an idiot, Marron" Bura replied, as took a sip of her mint tea. She sat tall in the large leather couch, her right leg crossed over her left.

"You're only saying that, because you want me to stop talking. Only I know it's true, and if I'm not an idiot, then I'm a heartless idiot. I mean, who tells their husband, who has just lost his memory, that he has a two weeks to figure things out? ME! I can't believe I said that" said Marron, conflicted. "I mean even if that isn't heartless, and I'm not an idiot. What do I do when he doesn't come? I need to text him, or call and tell him I was wrong." Marron reached for her cell phone on the coffee table, but Bura intercepted.

Bura quickly pushed Marron's phone into her pocket, and gave her a disapproving look. "Bura" complained Marron, frowning. "Please give me the phone." Marron outstretched her arm with an open hand, as she tapped her foot, impatiently.

"No, listen to me. You're always trying to walk around and hold in your feelings, for the sake of others. That isn't healthy! So, you don't know why you said what you did, but you did. And you have to trust that it's for the right reason. He'll come, you just have to believe that" said Bura, earnestly. Intently, Bura watched Marron, her cup of tea forgotten on the coffee table.

Marron sighed, and took a seat next to Bura on the couch. She sunk back into the folds of the couch, and looked up at the ceiling. "I feel like I'm going crazy. What do I do, Bura? I can't imagine my life without Trunks. I really can't."

Bura leaned over, and rested her head on Marron's shoulder. In the wake of this dilemma Bura had found only a few good things, and one was the time she spent with Marron and Kaylee. Since she started college in the city, and Marron and Trunks begun to travel on various family vacations with Kaylee, she didn't get to spend as much time with them as she once had. "You won't have to worry about that, I promise."

"I hope so, cause then I'll worry about Kaylee" said Marron, torpidly. "She'll be devastated if we break up. Heck, I'll be devastated if we break up. I'm an idiot." Marron could feel her eyes burning, as thoughts clouded her mind.

"Don't start that again" complained Bura.

"I can't help it, I think I was too harsh. Trunks would never have done that if the tables were turn."

"You give my brother too much credit, Marron." Bura reached for the tea cup, and cradled it in her hand, frowning. She wished she knew the right words to comfort Marron, but she hadn't the slightest clue. Mostly due to the fact she was often the one causing the problems, and not fixing them.

"I spent three weeks lying to Trunks, that I wasn't pregnant with Kaylee, and I told him I didn't care about him. In those three weeks, I avoided him every chance I could get. Also, I arrange various dates for him. He never stop pursuing me until I caved, and until I agreed to marry him. Trunks, my Trunks would of never given me an ultimatum." Marron sighed, as she rested her hand on her stomach, and instinctively rubbed. "I need to tell him I'm sorry, please let me see my phone."

"Alright, fine. Only I think you're making a mistake" said Bura, dejectedly. Hesitantly, Bura pulled out Marron's phone from her pocket and handed it to her. "Just think about it for a minute, please?"

Marron tapped the screen, and it lite up. A picture of Kaylee, Trunks, and her was plastered on her main screen. She stared at it for a minute as she lingered on Bura's word. She couldn't think straight. Instinctively, her finger tapped the message app, and she scrolled to the last message between her and Trunks, eight days ago. Quickly, her index finger darted across the IPHONE screen.

 _Trunks deserved her patience, but did that mean rescinding on her demands? Was Bura right? Or was she?_ Marron swallow the lump that formed in the back of her throat. _What was she to do?_

* * *

Trunks landed outside the small diner where he was instructed to go. It was decorated with various pictures of Tenkaichi Budokais, and champions. There were also various moldings of various weapons. Trunks glanced around the diner until his eyes fell upon a picture that he nearly believed was he and a child size Goku.

"Hey, there Trunks!" Instantly, Trunks shifted his head in the direction he heard the voice. She waved, as she smiled. Trunks walked over to the small booth, and took a seat. She didn't look as she had the last time she saw him. "You noticed the pictures, eh? That is exactly why I thought this was a great place to meet. Tenkaichi was a big part of all of us at some point."

"I fought, Goku? As a child?" asked Trunks, curiously.

"Oh, no, no. You did win that year though, but I never saw it."

Trunks feigned a smile, as he tried to remember. However, it seemed to be a hopeless cause. He looked around the diner again, and he spotted a picture of ChiChi and Goku. "Wow. ChiChi sure looks like she giving Goku a beating in that picture" he mused.

"That isn't even the best shot of them."

Trunks smirked, at her words. However, his joy soon dissolved away at the sight of 18. His insides twisted at the picture, with her taking down her opponent with ease, and the familiar void in her eyes. She still held that murderous look, and the nonchalant character. _Why did they hang her in the diner?_ Why did they honor someone that wiped away all Earth's existence? His fist tighten, his knuckles turning white, as he was bombard with memories of battles, and even hiding from the vicious androids. Until he felt a hand squeeze his', and he shook away the thoughts. He tried to feign a smile, but couldn't.

"It must be painful, knowing that life was different."

"It is at times, especially…well" Trunks didn't know how to express himself. Everything seemed upside down in this world, that the dragon created, and he couldn't understand how to even attempt to accept it. He could still feel her hand gently squeezing his, and it followed with an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Pan, what did you want to talk to me about?" Trunks pulled his hand away, and reached for the menu on the table.

Pan raked her hand through her cropped black hair, and smiled. "Life in general, because I know things are tough. Also, I know that you're in a very comprising situation." She smiled sweetly, her eyes holding his gaze.

Trunks arched a brow, as he tried to decipher what Pan was referring to. However, he couldn't remember the slightest thing about her, and that made knowing her lingo, difficult. "What are you referring, too?"

"Your bond with Marron" said Pan, nonchalantly.

"What does that have to do with you?" Trunks pushed the menu to the side, and careful watched Pan's every movement. While he wasn't certain why, he felt annoyed that Pan spoke so lightly of his relationship with Marron.

"You're my friend Trunks, and I want to help you. I noticed the other night you were bothered by everything, and Bulma told us about the androids. She said that Marron's mom killed nearly everyone on the earth, and I can't imagine that being an easy pill to swallow. So I'm being concern, and wanting to give you options." Pan bite her bottom lip, nervously. She hoped that he would be receptive, and understand that she was looking out for his well-being.

"Options? What options would that be?" Trunks couldn't shake the irritation that was bubbling inside, because the topic of their conversation. While he wanted to believe that her intentions were innocent, he had an unsettling feeling there was more to her prying than she was letting on.

"Breaking the bond of course" announced Pan, assuredly.

Trunks' felt a pang spread through every inch of his body at Pan's word, and he was winded. It was strange how he'd wanted to figure a way around the bound for the past few days, but after speaking with his father he was conflicted. Although, his conflict of staying with Marron arrived long before his conversation with his father, both keeping and understanding the bond hadn't been a desire for him until he spoke to his father. Hearing Pan talk so nonchalant about the bond between Marron and he, only made his reluctance heighten. "It can't be broken Pan, I spoke with my father he said it's permanent."

Pan sighed, rolled her eyes, and then leaned back into the folds of the booth chair. "Your father also said that becoming a super saya-jin wasn't obtainable, and yet Grandpa did. My father obtain Super Saya-jin, and both you and Uncle Goten, too. There is always a possibility."

"Excuse me, I'm Vernice. Are you two ready to order?" interjected a brunette waitress, with her notebook in hand. She glanced between the pair with nervous eyes.

"Um, yes, I'll have one of everything on the menu" informed Pan, as she handed the waitress the menu.

Vernice's eyes went large, and she purged her lips. "I- I'm sorry, this is my second day. Can I just clarify, you've asked for an order of everything?"

"Yes"- Pan emphasized-"that's right" said Pan, slowly nodding.

"Oh of course!" exclaimed Vernice, sighing with a breath of release. "For a second there I thought when you asked for one of everything, you meant **everything**."

"I did."

"Oh, dear" nervously Vernice laugh. "Okay, well. You sir?" she asked, as she shifted her attention to Trunks.

"I'm okay for now" he said, kindly.

"Well I'll be back, with an order of everything" she squealed, turning on heel.

"Why didn't you order anything?" complained Pan, frowning.

"I'm going to eat later, I have to leave soon."

"So tell me Trunks, do you want your father to be right about the bond? Do you hope that it can't be broken, so you have an excuse to stay with Marron, and secretly conceal how you really feel? 'Cause a few days ago you didn't seem happy, because the wish didn't go as you planned."

 _Was that what he was trying to do?_ Trunks could have ended things with Marron the day she asked for a divorce, but he didn't. He could also have told her that he didn't need time the other night, but that he wanted things to end. He had ample opportunity to end the relationship, but he didn't. He couldn't. He huffed out a breath of air, as his head suddenly began to throb. Instinctively, he begun to rub both sides of his temples.

 _"Keep your eyes closed" said Trunks, sternly. Quickly, he hopped out of the red convertible hover car, and rushed to Marron's door. With a click it opened, and he helped her out._

 _"Don't make me fall" she warned._

 _"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You have to trust me more, Mar. Do you think I'll let anything happen to my child?" he teased, smirking._

 _"Your child?" she tiff, the bridge of her nose cringed._

 _"Our child" he correct. "It feels strange thinking that we'll have our own baby, very soon."_

 _"Tell me about it, only I'm so ready. I can't stand being so big, I feel like a beluga whale!" exclaimed Marron, as she slowly walked along side Trunks._

 _"Just a few more steps" informed Trunks. He guided her down a cobblestone walkway, and onto a lush neatly cut lawn, to stand before the large Kay home. He stole a quick look down at Marron, who clung to his arm with both her eyes squeezed shut. Then he gave a silent nod to the photographer that stood a few feet in front of them, awaiting the moment of Trunks' unveiling. "Open your eyes" he commanded._

 _Trunks' watched as Marron face changed from confusion to shock, and then she finally laughed. "Oh my gosh, Trunks!" she exclaimed, smiling. "You didn't, when did you?" Tears of joy's pricked at the corner of Marron's eyes, as she pulled him into a hug._

 _"You like it?" he inquired._

 _"I love it, I love you" she said, jubilantly. "When did you do this?"_

 _"Two months ago" he informed. In front of them, a two story French inspired home. The outside was adorned with white old style stone, and brown double hung windows with cut outs. There was a small porch, which the roof was upheld by four columns covered with deep green ivy. A large French door was at the center of the porch, and to the right of the door a white painted benched in the shape of a heart. Flowers of all variety lined the entire house's perimeter, and everything was exactly as Marron remembered it to be. There was a small man made pond behind the house, enclosed by the rustic white gates._

 _Trunks had thought the house was much too small. It failed in comparison to the vast rooms, and space that capsule corps held. However, Marron constantly insisted on telling him how perfect this place would be for_ _ **their**_ _family. She had fallen in love with the romance of it, and the history it held. A story of rich man name Lee, and a poor but ardent student name Kay. Trunks' had preferred a modern style home, or even a capsule home, but for Marron he could learn to love anything._

 _"You said we couldn't move from Capsule Corps yet" said Marron, dazed._

 _"I just needed an excuse" – he flashed his dazzling smile-"this is our home now, Mar. Do you think it live up to our standards?"_

 _Marron laughed, as she wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck pulling him forward. Her lips pressed firmly against his', as she continued to cry. "It's perfect" she rasp, between kisses._

 _"Let me show you the nursery" interjected Trunks, scooping Marron into his arms. "I have to carry you over the threshold though."_

 _"It's a little too late for that, isn't it?" she giggled, as she kept her arms tightly woven around his neck._

 _"Never." Trunks walk to the porch._

 _"Wait!" exclaimed Marron, halting Trunks._

 _"Wait, what Mar?"_

 _"Shouldn't you say something romantic first, before we step inside?" she urged._

 _"Hmm? You mean carrying you over the threshold isn't romantic enough? And with you being the size of a whale and all?" he teased, smirking._

 _Marron pinched his shoulder, and rolled her eyes. "You're such a jerk."_

" _Alright, Alright. What should we say?"_

 _Marron was silent for only a moment, before she shouted a gleefully 'Uh-huh!' "Let's make each other a promise. My promise will be to always listen to you, regardless to how it may hurt."_

" _Okay, well my promise….my promise…oh! I promise to never forget you, and what you need."_

" _You may procee-"_

"Trunks!" shouted Pan, followed with a hard slap to the face.

Trunks shook his head. He felt like he had been depleted of nearly all his strength, and his brain was scrambled. _Why did he remember that?_

"Hello? What just happened?" questioned Pan, concerned.

"I don't…I think, I remembered something." Trunks' squeezed his eyes shut, and then opened them again. Then he inhaled a large breath of air, and exhaled. _What was wrong with him?_

"Really? What? Was it something about me?" Pan asked, with hopeful eyes.

Slowly, he shook his head. "No, I think I need to go home."

Pan arched a brow. "Why? Because you remembered something? Why don't you tell me?" Pan reached for his hand, but he pulled away.

"It's nothing…"

"It's something, if you're remembering it. Hey, we didn't even finish talking." Pan didn't like the look on Trunks' face. Also, she didn't want him to leave now when she knew he entertained the idea of saving his bond with Marron.

"It's was Marron, and Kaylee…can we finish this talk another time?" he pleaded.

Pan was flustered by Trunks' confession. Why did he remember Marron, when he was with her? She needed to find a way to make him stay. "Trunks I didn't want to say this to you…but I think you should know."

"Know what?"

"I want to help you break this bond, only if you want to. Because I care about you. I want you to be happy-"

"Pan this bond can't be broken, and if it could I'm not sure anymore that I want it to be" Trunks interrupted Pan.

Pan wanted to scream, and she wanted to knock some sense into Trunks. What had changed his mind? Why did he suddenly gain an interest in salvaging things with Marron? She knew she shouldn't have given him as much space as she did. "I wasn't finish, I wanted to tell you something a while ago. I wanted to tell you when I first found out, but I couldn't when my parents told me you had bonded with her."

"Tell me what?" probed Trunks.

"My uncle and Marron were together, before the two of you went into the hyperbolic time chamber" confessed Pan.

Trunks felt all the air knock out of him. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to recover. "Why did you tell me that? Aren't you supposed to be trying to convince me to go back home to Marron?"

"No" tersely Pan, replied.

"You're her friend, aren't you?"

"I'm your friend first, I've known you more. I don't mean to hurt you, I just want you to take everything into perspective."

"I've got to go" said Trunks, before sliding out of the booth and nearly knocking over Vernice. "I'm sorry."

"S- Oh, that is fine…hey! You two aren't trying to skip the bill are you?" she shouted, as Trunks made a mad dash out of the diner.

"I'm still here" interjected Pan, catching the ladies attention.

"Oh, wooo…I was scared for a moment" exclaimed Vernice as she rested the plates in hand on the table. "You're friend looked a little startled."

Pan rolled her eyes, as she took the first dish, quietly. She could only hope now that Trunks would reconsider his bond with Marron. She needed to figure out a way to make Trunks see Marron for the manipulating person, she really was. If she could get him to see that side of Marron, then she knew they'd finally have a chance at being together. She just needed to figure out a way how, and without Bura, that would prove difficult. Bura had always been the friend she'd turn to when she needed something done, but she knew Bura wouldn't support her on this challenge.

"He just having a bad day" said Pan, bemused.

* * *

Marron sighed as she return her phone to Bura, defeated. "You're right, and I need to grow a back bone. I won't text him, or call. I'll just wait for him."

"Way to go, Marron" cheered Bura, as she stood to her feet. "I think that calls for celebrating!"

Marron cocked a brow. "What kind of celebrating are you talking about?"

"Non-alcoholic of course!" laughed Bura sheepishly, as she held up both her hands in surrender. "I was thinking a big tub of ice cream, an order of pizza, and three hours of comedy movies. We'll get tipsy on some brownies and butter pecan ice cream, how's that sound?"

Marron laughed. "Sounds like you're desperate, but I'm down for it."

"Just be warn, you won't remember a thing about today" exclaimed Bura, with a wink.

"Oh, I love the sound of that" exclaimed Marron, beaming.

"It's a good thing that Trunks is going to get Kaylee, I'll tell mom to have her stay over. Is that okay?"

"Sounds good, she's always been a daddy's girl. So if she can stick with Trunks, she won't even noticed I'm missing" informed Marron, assuredly.

"Great, you pick the movie and I'll get the food together."

"Okay" replied Marron. However, the moment that Bura left the room she felt her feign joy deflated. She grabbed the controller, and flip through the channels. She wanted to be happy, because Bura expected her to be. However, inside she was a horrid mess. She couldn't stop worrying about Trunks, and Kaylee. Also, she couldn't stop replaying the look on Trunks' face when she gave him her casual ultimatum. He was frighten, confused, and she only added to the many pressures he was going through. "Oh Trunks, I'm so sorry…" she whispered into the stillness of the room. "I'm sorry."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks to everyone that review. This chapter took much, because of many reasons. -.- I'm realizing now that there is such a major split in DBZ because of the new Dragon Ball Super that has recently aired, and can I admit- I've only watch 3 episodes. Honestly, I can't keep up with it either- because of time. So, I think Pan is pretty much out of character and will be same for Bura, because I now no longer know what she will really be like.

So what did you think about this chapter? Did I nearly trick you in thinking it was Marron at the Diner? What do think Trunks is going to do? What could Pan be brewing up? I don't think its coffee. (Although, coffee sounds good right about now.) Thanks to everyone who read, and couldn't review. I understand it happens. But don't be afraid to review later down the road, I don't mind it. In fact, I simple love reviews.

Tell me what you think is going to happen, I love hearing your opinions!

 **Tiffany7898:** As always thanks for your review! You will certainly get more flashbacks in the near future. However, the way the end up in the hyperbolic time chamber should be in the next chapter, but it won't be a memory. =| I'm not certain if I'm including it in the next chapter, but almost certain. (If that makes any sense at all.)

 **GeniusBoy:** Awww! Thanks I'm so glad that you like it, and I know I took longer on this update. Work started hectic again, and this is one of the chapters that I had to completely revamp to fit the story line.

 **LegendOfTomorrow** : Aww! I'm so glad you like it! And I can't believe this is your first T&M fic, I'm so happy! I kind of answer your question above about the DBGT/ DB Super. You will know what happens to the other time line soon enough. Also, you got it right, the girl was Pan. I'm telling I'm so super excited that you like this fic, and hope that continues to keep your interest for the duration.

 **Rijeayko:** Aww, thanks so much for the review! I'm so glad that you thought I capture Vegeta well. I think he and Goku, are easier characters for me to grab to, because they were always in the show. (I 3 them.) Yeah, I'm glad you like Vegeta and Trunks' convo. I remember from GT that Vegeta was softer once they had Bura, so I thought having Marron around would be a slight bit like having his daughter, and would give him the same affect.


	9. Chapter 8: I'll Try

**Chapter 8**

 _…I'll try..._

* * *

Courage hadn't been his stronger suit it seemed, so Trunks evaded the one woman that his entire body was thirsting for. Also, the very woman, who made him completely disconcerted. Another five days had gone by and he didn't attempt to reach out to her, but he saw Kaylee. Marron seemed to have been doing the exact same thing he was doing, and oddly that bothered him. _Was it Pan's confession that made him troubled by the entire ordeal? Or the past?_ Trunks' wasn't entirely certain.

Every day, Trunks would feel Marron's ki for a few short minutes close by, and then he'd hear Kaylee. However, she never stayed or made it a priority to see him. _What was the woman up to?_ She made a big fuss at one point, because he hadn't visited her. Now she was doing the exact thing. What added to his frustration was the constant thoughts of Marron with Goten. Yet, that was an issue he wasn't ready to tackle.

Ditheringly, Trunks sat in the backyard of Capsule Corps watching his daughter chase his grandpa's kitten. She had a streak of mean about her as she'd constantly tug at the helpless kitten's tail when it perched on Dr. Briefs' shoulder, and constantly denied her cruel act. She had troubled the kitten all morning, until Bura emerged from the house.

"Daddy, Daddy! Auntie Bura, said she was going to take me shopping is that okay?" interjected Kaylee. The whistle of her teeth still tickled him.

"Okay, sounds fine. Have fun" said Trunks. Kaylee ran over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek, and gave him a hug before hurrying over to Bura. Trunks watched Kaylee run across the large yard and straight into Bura's arms. In all his life he never remembered, feeling as important as Kaylee made him feel. He'd saved this time line once before and the other time line, but it didn't amount to the pride and joy of seeing _his_ daughter.

"Trunks you've been pining away for days" interrupted an unfamiliar voice, that all claimed he knew well. Yet, all Trunks could think of now was him with Marron, and it disturbed him.

"I don't know if it's pining, as much as it's being stuck" sighed Trunks, attempting to bury his annoyance.

The Goku look alike took a seat next to his best friend on the lush grass. "Seems your mom has had enough of it" said Goten. "She has invited everyone over for a party."

"What? No way…she didn't" exclaimed Trunks, nearly choking.

"Then why am I here? My mom is in the kitchen helping her prep the food, and my dad and yours' is in the kitchen. I was hoping we could talk" informed Goten.

"About?" Trunks had not an inkling of memory of Goten, and he didn't feel like being pressured to remember. He had too many things to adjust to, and to figure out, to add something else on his plate. Also, he didn't feel like having to adjust to someone that was _with_ his wife.

"Your mom is worried about you, man. And I have to say I am, too" said Goten concerned. "I get that you're not too enthuse in remembering…but at least show some interest for your mom's sake and everyone else."

"I don't know what you want me to say" said Trunks annoyed. He leaned back resting his weight on his elbow as he glanced up at the blue sky filled with peaceful white clouds.

"Don't say anything just live in the moment, buddy. You've had too much thinking to do in the first place, and that got you in this predicament. So why not give your brain a rest, and just enjoy now…that way I don't have to do all this thinking either. Cause trust me, this is more thinking than I've done in all my life."

Trunks laughed. Despite his anger, he couldn't help it. He wasn't completely certain if Goten was entirely serious, but the constipated look on his face fuel his laughter. He could certainly see Goku in his male counterpart, at his side. Maybe he could put aside his anger, and forget what Pan told him for a short while. "So how do you suggest I do that?"

"Well for one we can get off this ground, grab a drink, and maybe even spike mom's punch" Goten said grinning from ear to ear. "For old times' sake that is sure to bring some memories back."

Trunks shook his head at the immature demeanor of Goten. On his feet was Goten in seconds and Trunks in tow. Trunks hadn't believed a word about his mother throwing a party, until Goku and Vegeta came outside carrying two tables full of food.

"Hey there, Trunks! How is everything going" greeted Goku with the famous son smile.

"Good" tersely he said. He glanced over to Goten, who was ushering him to continue to follow him with the wave of his hand, as he stood behind his father. "We can talk later?" Trunks asked Goku.

"Sure" answered Goku.

"Kakorrot, hurry up so we can get back to sparring" commanded Vegeta.

Trunks quickly left the duo, and joined Goten inside. And just as Goten said, ChiChi was in the kitchen busy fixing different plates and treat, and Bunny preparing a tray to carry. Goten gave his mother a peck on the cheek smiling ear to ear, he glanced over to Bulma who was busy fixing a robot near the table.

"Mom, me and Trunks will get the punch bowl out to the table for you" said Goten, sweetly.

"Oh that is so polite of you dear…and you too Trunks" chirped ChiChi stirring a pot, vigorously. The two boys nodded, and Trunks grabbed the large bowl of punch. "Trunks!" –interjected ChiChi, and both Trunks and Goten froze in place-"Bulma, was telling me that Kaylee has moved on to long division. Is that so?"

"Um…yes" said Trunks, blushing. It had been a shock, when Kaylee's teacher told him his four year old daughter breeze through their private lessons.

"Amazing, I think she needs to be giving Goten there some lessons" said ChiChi, earnestly.

Trunks bite back the smile as he noticed the fuming Goten. "Mom…" he grumbled. "Trunks we really need to get this out there."

The duo could hear the two women giggling inside the kitchen as they made their quick escape. Trunks was nearly outside the door when Goten stopped him, and with a smile he pulled out a bottle. "Usually you're the one, suggesting something like this, but I guess I'll have to be you for the night."

Goten popped open the bottle and when he gradual went to throw a portion of the content in the punch, clumsily he dropped the entire bottle in. "Oops"

"Oops, what exactly was that?" asked Trunks curiously.

"Um…90% alcohol" said Goten, sheepishly.

"What are you boys doing standing around bring those bowls out" ushered Bulma as she made her way down the hall with her robot. Trunks and Goten glanced nervously at each other. "Well boys, go!" shouted Bulma, and the two boys hurried out the door.

Trunks eyed the punch bowl, nervously. His mother had been the first to take a cupful, and though she cringed with the initial sip she proceeded to down the drink. "Well I think ChiChi may have overdone it with the cranberries…it's a bit tangy. Why don't you take a sip and see for me?" asked Bulma, extending a full cup to Trunks.

Trunks gulped and glanced over to Goten, who seemed to be looking miles away. He glanced back at his mother, who wore the look of determination, to have him sample the punch. "I'm not that thirsty, mom"

"Nonsense, no need to be modest at all- just have a cup" she urged.

Reluctantly, Trunks took the cup and with his mother's watchful gaze he sipped the concoction. "Hmm…tastes good" he lied.

"You didn't even have a gulp of it" complained Goten.

Trunks paled. He wanted to strangle Goten, revive him, and then strangle him again. "Well, Goten, my mom only said to try it" was Trunks' defense.

"Well I'd think it'd take a little more than a sip to sample something. Was it really that terrible? Why don't you tell ChiChi" said Bulma.

"No, no, no! It wasn't bad at all mom" he cried apprehensively.

"Then drink it all and have another or you'll have the honor of telling ChiChi" said Bulma eyeing both boys, suspiciously.

"Err…um…well okay I suppose it isn't that big of a deal" sighed Trunks as he looked down at the cupful. He was a saya-jin so certainly he could hold liquor or at least he hoped so, because he feared ChiChi's reaction. Swiftly, he lifted the cup to his mouth and as fast as he could chugged the cup full, and it burned the entire way down. He hoped for only a matter of seconds that his mother was playing about the second cup, but when he noticed she held a second cup full extended to him, he knew it was no joke.

Trunks downed the second, the buzz from the first easing the burn he once felt. His mother stood grinning from ear to ear, holding out another cupful this time to Goten. "Your turn" she said.

Many drinks and an empty bowl later, a giggling Bulma finally left them. The day vanished with the sun, and the stars light up the night sky. Trunks was already feeling the effects of the liquor flowing through his system, and the sporadic cheers of 'Touch Down' from Goten was proof of his buzz.

"Your mom is one tough cookie" laughed Goten as he took a seat on a nearby picnic table.

"Nowhere near as your muffler…mother" laughed Trunks.

"I think you've had a bit too much to drink dear" said Goten laughing as well. "Oops I mean **there** …I can't believe I drop so much in there."

"A whole…popple…bobble…fopple, bottle!" cried Trunks, as hetook a seat too.

Goten held his stomach with one hand, and pointed at Trunks with the other as he laughed. "Touch frown! You're smushed…smash"

"So are you" countered Trunks.

"Shouldn't you be heading pome?... Mar, is going to be upset when she finds out you're drunk" slurred Goten.

Suddenly, Trunks' joy turn to irritation at the mention of Marron. _Why did Goten have to bring her up? Why did Goten call her, Mar? Wasn't that his name for her?_ "What's that gotta do…wit you?" he demanded.

"Hello, we're pens!" Goten's smile never wavered, and that annoyed Trunks.

"Don't call her, Mar" huffed Trunks, as he squinted his eyes trying to focus on Goten.

"Why not?" inquired Goten coolly.

"Cause I call her that!" Trunks narrowed his eyes at Goten, and clumsily slammed his fist on the table. A few faces shifted in their direction at the surprising bam.

"What's it meaner? It's not like you're even walking to her" said Goten, nonchalantly. He couldn't understand why Trunks' was getting so overworked. Also, he couldn't understand why Trunks was multiplying before his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut, and opened them again. Yet, that didn't decreased the four Trunks before him.

"She is my wife, not yours. I said I don't ball…no…call her that" he lashed, slurring, as he stood from his chair. His hands rested on the table, supporting his weight, as he leaned forward his anger evident in his eyes.

"Wow, woah…" said Goten, as he held up his hands in surrender. "It's not like you don't share…car-" _**Bam!**_

Everyone in the backyard, now shifted their attention to the two wrestling friends. While it was normal for the two to spar, the brutal punches that Trunks' inflicted on Goten was anything but friendly. Everyone could tell that both boys were drunk, by their clumsy and inept blows thrown. Vegeta and Goku rushed over, and attempted to pull the two boys apart.

"Wow, wow…what is going on?" questioned Goku, as he struggled to hold Goten.

"Ask him" spat Goten. "He fit.. _hit_ me out of nowhere."

Trunks struggled against Vegeta's hold his eyes narrowed at Goten. He could see the trickle of blood from Goten's lip, but it wasn't enough for him. He wanted to make it clear to Goten, that Marron was _his_.

"Knock it off, boy" growled Vegeta.

"Trunks" interjected Pan, as came between the two boys. Trunks huffed out a breath of air, and still against his father's hold. Yet, his father didn't loosen his grip. "Trunks, won't you come and talk with me?"

Bura came up behind Pan, as she heard her request. She glanced between the two boys, horrify. She hadn't seen the two of them fight like they had. She glanced from her brother, to Goten. "Let me talk with Goten."

Trunks didn't want to talk with Pan, or anyone for the matter. What Trunks wanted to do was make Goten understand that he didn't have a chance with Marron. "That sounds like a good idea" chimed in Goku, with a smile. "Trunks, can you please take a walk with Pan. You need a moment to calm down, the both of you do. Bura, I think it would also be a good idea for you to escort Goten."

Trunks snarled, and huffed out a breath of air. With a few deep breaths of air, he decided to obey Goku's command. "Shall we go, Pan?" he asked, nonchalantly.

* * *

Both Trunks and Pan had been walking for more than ten minutes, silently, before Pan interjected. "What got into the both of you?" she asked, as she linked her arm through the hook of Trunks'. "You two could have killed each other."

"You know exactly, what got into me. What you said was true" huffed Trunks, as they continued away from the group.

Pan sighed, as she finally realized the reason for the fight. She glanced up at Trunks, frowning. "You fought him, because of Marron?"

"Yes, and no" said Trunks, at odds within himself. Trunks felt like an idiot with Pan's words. _Why had he fought Goten?_ Wasn't he looking for a reason to find fault in Marron? Yet, why did it bother him to know that it meant finding her fault was infidelity?

"It can't be both, Trunks. You've confused me, one minute you don't want this bond with Marron. Only now it seems that you don't want to let it go, and then you fight your best friend for her? Are you changing your mind?" _Was he?_

They made it through the gate of his mother's maze garden. Crickets were playing their music, and the wind stung the two with cold. Yet, again Trunks diverged. Why couldn't he just know what he wanted? Did he want Marron? Or was it the stupid bond, making him think he wanted her? He was lost in thought, until Pan nudged him.

"I want to show you somewhere" she whispered, as she quicken her pace tugging him along. "You love this spot, and you went there whenever you needed time to think."

"Really?" called Trunks, as he matched her pace.

"Yes, you sure did."

"How do sew…know" laugh Trunks.

"We're good friends, I told you that. Also I see, you're still drunk" said Pan, assuredly, giggling.

"Only a little…" he said in defense.

"Surrre, and you just trip over your words on a regular basis" teased Pan, sticking out her tongue.

Trunks' angry was evaporating with every second. Pan hadn't been at all like he was making her out to be the past few days. She genuinely cared about his welfare, and that made him feel terrible about the way he treated her earlier in the week. "I feel terrible about the oth-" Trunks went silent at the sight of the large manmade lake in the center of the maze. There were white lilies, and flowers of every color lining the pond. A tall willow tree was set in the center of the lake on a small mound of land.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" asked Pan, as she glanced back up to the aw-struck Trunks.

"It is, and feels so peaceful here."

"It is" announced Pan, sweetly. Pan pulled up the hem of her purple sun dress, after she took a seat. She dipped her feet into the water first till she eased to the cold of the water, and then her legs submerged. "Take a seat, it feels great."

Trunks glanced down at the water. He could see his reflection where the moon kissed the rippled water, but he could hardly recognize himself. He didn't have any knacks, cuts, or bruises, and no more bags under his eyes. He wasn't certain why, but he felt a tickle stir from deep with him at the sight, and he laughed.

Clumsily, he took a seat next to Pan. And he couldn't stop laughing as he dipped his legs into the freezing cold water. Trunks just sat quietly at Pan's side, and closed his eyes as he took in the peaceful ambience of the garden.

… _"Okay, well my promise….my promise…oh! I promise to never forget you, and what you need." …_

"Say cheese" interjected Pan. Startled, Trunks shifted his head, and accidently his lips touched Pans' as the camera on the her phone snapped the photo.

"I'm sorry" rasped Trunks, as he quickly pulled away. "I didn't know you were so close."

Pan felt her entire stomach flop, at the tingle of her lips. She was certain she'd died and woke up in heaven. Trunks kissed her, and that hadn't yet been a part of her plan. However, she certainly didn't mind it at all. She pocketed her phone, as she finally processed his apologize. _Why did he have to apologize_? "It's okay, you were probably daydreaming again. Which is terrible, considering you're still a little drunk. I told you that I wanted to take a picture. I completely understand, it wasn't like it was an actual kiss." Pan watched Trunks' reaction intently, hoping Trunks would rescind his apology. She wished that he would have felt something, if even a slither of temptation from the kiss.

"Thank you for understanding. You've really been a great friend" said Trunks, joyfully.

"Of course." Pan suppressed her discord, as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I told you that we were good friends, at least you're starting to believe me, now." Pan felt wounded by his words, but with time she knew they could one day look back on this very moment with laughter. How she would tell him he deny the feeling that lingered with such a terse kiss.

Quietly, they both sat looking out at the pond before them. It had been moments like these that offered Pan little hope of a relationship with Trunks. She eyed his large right hand that rested on his knees, and she wondered what he'd do if she lace hers' with his'. Would he accept her offer of affection, or was it too soon to attempt?

Pan was still in heaven. Her lips still tingled from its contact with Trunks, gingerly she brushed her fingers against them. Her eyes closed as she reminisced on the kiss. Trunks and Pan, how perfect that sounded together. She opened her eyes again, and slowly she extended her arm to grasp hold of Trunks' hand.

"What's going on here?" interjected a irrigated Bura.

Quickly, Pan pulled away her hand before either Trunks or Bura noticed. She glanced over her shoulder to Bura, who stood with both hands on her hip. Bure wore the look of a disgruntle lover, she was the dead stomp image of her mother.

Trunks laughed, until Bura's complete attention shifted to him. He cup his hand over his mouth to silence himself, even still he found it a difficult task. "What's wrong, Bura?" finally he managed.

"Whats wrong? There is a thousand things I could point out being wrong at this very moment. However, I rather not because I'm sure you'll forget tomorrow. Mom, said you need to get home right away" said Bura, irritated.

"You do know I'm older than you, right?" countered Trunks, feigning a frown. However, he couldn't keep a straight face as he was overcome with another fit of laughter.

"You look pathetic right now" spat Bura, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You better get home right away, or mom is going to make you feel how you look."

"Alright fine, fine" said Trunks, defeated. Clumsily, he got to his feet, and held his hands up in surrender. He nearly fell over a few times, before he found his balance. "I'm going, don't blow your top" teased Trunks.

Bura rolled her eyes. "Really nice come back, get out of here." Bura waited till Trunks took off into the night air, and shifted her attention back to Pan., disapprovingly. "What exactly were you trying to do to my, very drunk bother? It's a little pathetic don't you think?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was simply doing as my Grandpa suggested" said Pan, innocently. She pulled her legs out of the pond, and stood to her feet.

"That's crap, and very low for you" said Bura, with disbelief. "You're still stuck on your crush, and its messing with him. You need to stop."

"Again, I don't know what you mean. I need to be heading back" said Pan, as she attempt to walk pass Bura. However, Bura grabbed hold of her arm stopping her.

"You know exactly what I'm saying. Goku didn't suggest you talk to my brother, you did, and he agreed. You're the one also that brought him out here, and you know what this means to both him and Marron. Look, you're a big girl and I understand, but you're not thinking about everyone else involved. Are you?"

Pan stood silently, evading Bura's gaze. _What more could Pan possible have to say to Bura?_ Bura made it very clear which side she chose.

"You didn't think of Kaylee did you? Marron? My mother? Your grandmother?" probed Bura. Pan's stoic expression furthered Bura's anger. "You're unbe-" Bura halted, as noticed the distance feel of her brother's Ki, and smirked. "I know you feel that."

Pan arched a brow, until she realized who Bura was referring too. "I told you, I don't know what you're talking about" she huffed. She bite down on her lip, in frustration.

"Look like I said I'm not dumb, we both know what the other is good at. You may have me one up with physical strength, but I'm the cunning one. If you're thinking about messing me with my brother, and in the long run messing his relationship with Marron. I suggest you rethink it, because we both know it won't happen. I won't let it, and whatever you have planned rethink it. Or you'll force me to do something I wouldn't want too."

Pan tugged her arm free from Bura's hold, and with narrowed eyes she met Bura's stern gaze. For years she bought into many of Bura's schemes, regardless to what she felt. After all sticking with a friend was one was supposed to do, but Bura was showing her true colors. "You're right about one thing, I'm stronger than you. That is the only thing you're right about. I don't have time for your games, I'm going home."

Bura sighed, as she watched Pan soar through the sky. She hated it when they argued, but she knew it was because Pan was hurting. While she loved Pan, she hated that Pan always entertained an idea of her getting with Trunks. How could she sort this out? Bura stood silently staring out into the vast dark sky dotted with stars, until the wheels in her mind begun to turn.

"That's it, I can't believe I've never thought of this before!" exclaimed Bura, as she made her way back to the house. She needed to put her plan into action, and there was no better time to start than at that very moment. "She is certainly going to thank me."

* * *

Marron cleaned up the last of the dishes, and dried her hands. Kaylee had fallen asleep an hour ago but she was restless. She couldn't stop thinking about the way Trunks had treated her the last time they were together.

"Well I guess I have nothing else to do than go to-" _ **Ding Dong**_ **!** "Now who can that be coming over so late?" Sighing, Marron hurried to the front door, hoping to catch the person before their next attempt that could wake her exuberant daughter.

Marron raced down the brown carpeted floor to the front door. _**Ding Dong!**_ "Blasted" she scuffed, tearing the front door wide open ready to give her unannounced visitor a peace of her mind. Only she was at a loss of words when she noticed the man standing in the frame with both hands stuck in his pocket.

Butterflies were dancing in her tummy, and stirring awake her unborn child. She could feel the baby's kick. Also, the rise in her heart, but her voice had completely left her. She didn't expect to see him. "Trunks" she finally managed to muster "what are you doing here?"

"Don't I live here? Or should I go?" he said, dejectedly.

"Oh no! I'm sorry come in…I just didn't expect to see you" She apologize, moving to the side to allow him entrance. "Are you hungry? I just put the food up but I can pull it back out? Or if you don't like it I can make something else? Or I can order something."

"No its fine, I'm not that hungry at the moment" he informed.

Marron was a nervous wreck and she was certain Trunks could tell with the way she was fidgeting. She was just completely caught off guard. "Come in" she ushered.

Trunks stepped inside and glanced around. It looked much bigger than how it appeared on the outside. There was a winding varnished cherry wood staircase that led upstairs, and a long narrow hallway just past the entrance way, with brown carpet. The hallway was a solid shade of white with hands prints of different sizes and colors throughout.

"We did those me, you, and Kaylee" said Marron, proudly. "Kaylee had just come down from hand painting in her room and she pressed it against the wall. Naturally, I was upset but then you had this wonderful idea about making this a touch of home. But I think you just didn't want to put her in time out, but it turned out lovely."

Trunks eyed the walls more careful, trying to remember that moment, but it didn't happen. "Let me show you around" said Marron joyfully. It was unbelievable how nervous she was, she didn't know what she should do. Would he be comfortable with her taking his hand, or did he need space?

Marron decided to play it safe, and just direct him. She closed the front door, and then hurried towards the living room. Trunks followed closely behind taking in the sight of all he could. In the living room was a large leather brown couch, and two matching love seats on both sides of the couch. There was a glass coffee table directly in front of the couch, and a large flat screen T.V. over the pristine Oakwood mantle.

There was many pictures sitting on top of the mantle, and he walked over to take a closer look. One picture was of him sitting, Marron seated on his lap, and Kaylee on Marron's they were all smiling. Another with Him pushing Marron on a swing and she was smiling. Every picture he looked at had smiling faces, except one where he was sitting on some type of ledge with Marron between his legs, and he was kissing her cheek.

"That was the day that I told you that we were expecting Kaylee" she said. "You're mother threw us a big party, and made us take pictures. She almost seemed more excited than the both of us."

"I look so happy" he whispered, his eyes flickering over all the pictures. In the pictures, he looked like he had no care in the world, like all his life was full of happiness and peace.

"Well I sure hope you did, or that might make you second guess our marriage" she laughed. "Look at this one" said Marron as she grabbed a photo from the coffee table and handed it to Trunks.

It was a picture of them, and they looked like they were no more than ten, he was yanking on her ponytail. She had her fist balled and then he noticed Krillen running in the background. "You were eight years old and hated me, and for the life of me I never knew why. My dad always had to come to my rescue, unless Goten was there. I always thought it was because I had no nose at the time…but mom says it was the way boys treated you when they liked you and didn't know how to say it."

"Your father is Krillen?" said Trunks in utter shock.

"Yeah" she answered. "I didn't know you forgot that, especial since you remember mom."

Krillen had been the one to marry the android. How had that happened? "No…you look exactly like her that is why I can tell that. So I use to bother you a lot, when we were younger?"

Marron shook her head, and laugh as the memories begun to pour in. "You would have killed me if given the chance…we never got along. I never knew why, but we didn't."

"What made us start to get along?" he was curious to know how they could have changed.

"Well my mo-" the growl of Trunks stomach stopped Marron dead in her tracks. "I guess you are hungry after all, let me warm you up some food."

Trunks frowned at his stomach's horrible timing. He wanted to know when things changed between them, but he also needed fuel for his starving Saya-Jin body. "Okay, but tell me about what happen after."

"Sounds fine to me" she answered. "Come on and follow me." She led him back to the hallway, and then into the large kitchen. He watched her every move like a hawk, taking in her graceful steps, and the swing of her hips. She was beautiful, any fool could note that. However, he was afraid of the pain that would come with her beauty. After all, 18 had played upon her beauty, to kill so many helpless people.

"Do you cook well?"

"I suppose I won't smack you for that since this in a way will be the first time you've eaten my cooking, again." She pulled out the tub a ware filled with leftovers and started to warm them up in the microwave. "ChiChi had taught me many of her cooking techniques, seeing how your mom wasn't the best in the kitchen. In those moments, it was kind of nice having two mothers, with different senses of skills…"

"You had ChiChi teach you to cook?" gasped Trunks.

"The one and only, but I didn't ask her to teach me it was more like a 'you better let me teach you or else' and I've already seen the consequences of not listening. With all the close calls with the frying pan that Goten received, I didn't want to give any reason to be on the receiving end of her punishments."

Trunks laughed, as Marron placed a plateful of steaming food before him. "I didn't have much experience with ChiChi, but when I traveled to the past. It was amazing how scary she was with that frying pan though."

"Eat up" Marron urged, leaning over, her elbows against the kitchen counter and her chin resting on the palm of her hand. She watched him take the first bite, then the next, and smiled happy he hadn't found any faults yet. "Geesh! I thought the poison would work by now" she teased, and Trunks' face turned blue. "I'm only kidding."

Trunks nearly choked, till he seen the playful look on her face. "Oh."

"Maybe I shouldn't tease you like that…knowing you aren't so comfortable" she said, frowning.

"No, no! Its fine…be yourself, I don't want you to have to shift things around for me." There was silence shortly after as Trunks ate bowl after bowl, and Marron handed him one after the other till there was none left.

"Boy! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss seeing someone eat so much" she giggled, as she started to pile the dishes in the dishwasher.

Trunks blushed. "Thanks for the food."

"No problem, I love to cook for you" she added.

Trunks watched her intently as she finally fit all the dishes in the machine and closed the door. He gulped, and pushing away his fears, he decided to speak. "I want to come home, to figure this out ….to see if anything can be figured out."

Marron's entire face lit up, but she didn't want to give him any reason to change his mind, so she subdued her joy. She turned around, and leaned against the stove. She wanted to jump up and down, and kiss him! Oh, how _she wanted to kiss him! -_ But she needed to stay calm. She didn't want him to rescind. "I would love that and, I know Kaylee would too…I really _miss_ having you here" she informed.

"Marron I can't promise you anything-"

"You don't have, too. Giving us a chance is good enough to me" she whispered.

"Marron…" whispered Trunks. He stood from his seat, and walked around the counter to stand before her. The buzz from the drinks was finally fizzling away, and his need for an excuse following suit. Trunks couldn't take his eyes away from Marron. "You're beautiful" he said, assuredly.

Marron's lips tugged into a smile, and it melted Trunks' inside. He could feel the desire building within him again for the tiny blonde. Yet, he didn't want to startle her. "I want to kiss you."

"You want to kiss me?" repeated Marron, with an arched brow.

"I do."

"Is that all?" she queried.

"No."

"Tell me what else than" she prodded. She felt like a giddy teenager again. Marron eyes were locked with Trunks, and her back still pressed against the stove.

Trunks smirked, his eyes flickering with desire. She was casting her spell on him again, and he could feel the pull with every passing second. He reached for her hand, but she avoided his hold.

"It's not nice to grab a lady" Marron teased.

"Even if she is my wife?"

Marron playful slapped Trunks across the cheek, and snarled. "Why you never told me you were married."

"I only said _if_ I didn't mean I was married. After all who'd want a ball and chain?" Trunks flashed his brilliant smile, and winked.

"Why that went a bit far, you're nearly as horrible as your fa-" Trunks silenced Marron with a kiss. He pinned her against the stove, with an arm on both side.

"I want you, Marron" said Trunks, indubitably. "I promise not to hurt you this time, and that I'll try. I want to remember you, and I want to remember the life we had together. I can't stop thinking about you, even when I want, too. I imagine how it will feel with you underneath me, and in my arms. I can't stop thinking about the way you taste, or even the scent of your hair. It's like you imprint on me in some way, and I can't get it to stop. I don't want it to stop. Marron, pl-" Marron pressed her lips against Trunks' closing the space between them, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Marron's tongue licked against his lips, until he opened, allowing her to delve into the warmth of his mouth. Their tongues dancing in a heated frenzy, until their air was depleted and the pulled away.

"I trust you" breathed Marron, before she kissed him again.

Trunks' broke the kiss, as he bent down to scoop her up into his arms. Marron wrapped her arms around his neck again, as he carried her up the stairs and to the bedroom. Clumsily, he knocked her head against the bedroom door as he tried to push it close. "Sorry" he whispered, with a smile.

Marron rolled her eyes, as she rubbed her head. "What happened to not hurting me?"

"I want to lock the door in case, Kaylee, wakes up" he informed.

"Good thinking, but next time just ask me to push it. That really hurt" she whined.

"I'll make it up to you" he said, as he kissed her forehead.

"I suppose I could forgive you then." Marron giggled as Trunks lain her down on the bed, and then pulled off of his shirt. "I should have had Bura take Kaylee home with her."

"Just don't scream to loud" he teased, as he slip out of his pants.

"Ha Ha, funny. We could always wait till tomorrow, you know."

"I've been waiting my entire life already, tomorrow won't be fast enough." Trunks didn't know what came over him, but he liked not fighting his attraction to Marron. He leaned over and kissed Marron's forehead, as he unbutton the first button on her sleeping gown. Then he kissed her nose as he undid the second button. Gingerly, he kissed her top lip as he undid the third, and her bottom lip the fourth. "You're my first kiss, and now you'll be the first woman I make love to."

Marron stared into Trunks' eyes with determination. _Was he being serious?_ It had been that very moment she wondered what his other life must have been like. And, she wanted to know, but as she felt Trunks lips press against hers' again, everything faded. She allowed him to guide her backwards, after he rested a pillow behind her.

"I'll be gentle with you, than" jest Marron, as she pulled him forward.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. I know this was a long chapter, and it also took long- because I did a lot of revising. Also, from here on out I'm writing the chapters strictly from scratch. So no one should know what is going to happen after this. Also, yes I didn't explain about Goten and Marron's relationship in this chapter. Yes, I didn't have any scene with Trunks and Marron's pass. However, after next chapter little by little that will all be coming out. I decided this chapter was too lengthy to add anything else. Hopeful, you're not too let down. Onwards! Tell me what you think? What do you think Pan is scheming? What about Bura? What do you think will happen with Tumar next time? Well stay tune for a chapter near you, next time the story is updated! (Lol, I'm just being silly.) However, I really do like everyone's feedback. So don't be afraid to tell me anything. Okay?

 **Writer'sFantasy:** Thanks so much for the review! Aw, this was a VERY long chapter. While, you didn't learn how Marron and Goten relationship was and how it played out with Trunks- you will soon. (A lot, of those very small issues have to brew a little in the pot before they explode into a drama soup.) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Tiffany7898:** Hey, thanks for your review! I've started classes so it taking me longer than I expect to get the chapters out. Forgive me if there is a lot of grammar issues, because I can't give whole attention to the story the way I like. ^_^ Glad, you think I'm portraying Bura and Pan, well.


End file.
